RE Armageddon: Part IV- Unexpected Alliance
by striker
Summary: Forced to flee, the S.T.A.R.S. find a new hideout only to be attacked again. The team is saved by an unexpected savior, only to be made a deal. Will they accept?
1. On the Run

Disclaimer: This story is based on Resident Evil, which is owned by Capcom. No Hunters were hurt during the writing of this story. Seriously.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part IV- Unexpected Alliance Chapter 1- On the Run

Written by: Striker

Life seems to have a strange sense of humor, or more appropriately irony. Just as we thought we finally had things going in our favor, life threw us a curve ball. It reminded us how little control we had in this war. It also reminded us that as long as Umbrella remained we couldn't let our guard down for even a minute. Soon we would find ourselves running, just like we were before. Little did we know that during this we had a guardian angel of sorts watching over us. We were all to be shocked when our guardian angel revealed itself.

_ _

Chris stood looking into the mirror. He was in his flannel shorts and a T-shirt. He took a tissue and held it over a cut he gave himself while shaving. "You can hit a bulls eye from fifty feet, but you can't shave without chopping up your face." He ran his hand through his wet hair. "I need a haircut too." He looked at the cut again. The blood had begun to coagulate and form a scab. He walked to the door and opened it, almost colliding with James. "Sorry."

"It's OK. I should have knocked first." James had on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Chris could see the scars that ran across James' chest.

"How'd you get wounded?"

James felt the scars. "I got them in Raccoon City. I was sent to retrieve the G-virus from Birkin. I assume you heard that Birkin injected himself with the G-virus. It was because the men I sent in to get the virus shot him. I got these scars from him. In a way, it's my fault that Raccoon City was infected. It's also my fault that Umbrella has the G-virus. I got it for them."

"It's not your fault. From what I heard from Jill, the T-virus had already begun to spread through the city." Chris put his hand on the right side of his ribcage. "Besides, you're not the only one you has something to remember Raccoon by. When I fought the first Tyrant at the Spencer Estate, the thing broke my ribs. It hurt like a bitch."

"That's why you were stunned when I hit you there." James said. "Are they still hurting?"

"No." Chris shook his head. "I've hit them before. They hurt for a while and then they're fine. At this point, I don't think my ribs will ever heal."

"And I don't think these scars will go away. I guess we all have something that will remind us of this deal with Umbrella." James entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"I guess you're right." Chris walked back to his room to get dressed.

It was around nine-thirty and several people had already gotten up. Leon was at the counter, wearing black jeans and a green top. He was waiting for Claire, who was rummaging through the fridge. She was wearing brown shorts and a red and blue striped shirt. Her hair was also tied back in its usual ponytail. Ark was at the table wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. He was in a slightly more pleasant mood than a few days ago. He was talking to Rick, who had on some gray sweatpants and sweatshirt Barry had given him. Rebecca sat next to Jeff. She had on a pink shirt and light-brown shorts. Jeff had on a pair of dark-green shorts and a white T-shirt he had also gotten from Barry. They were talking about what they planned to do after the fight with Umbrella was all over. Jess was still in the living room, sleeping in the recliner. Janet and Eliza were in the den. The others were upstairs. Rick looked at the doorway to see Janet walk into the kitchen, wearing some blue sweat clothes she had been given.

"Oh no! A zombie! Someone shoot it!" Rick exclaimed.

Janet chose not to answer verbally but chose sign language instead. She gave him the finger as she walked to the coffee pot.

"Morning Janet." Leon said in a friendly tone. Janet growled, causing Leon to jump back. "Sorry."

"I wouldn't bother talking to her." Jeff said. "She's very moody in the morning."

"I would have slept better if it wasn't for that damn snoring coming from you guys." She sneered.

"Must have been Jess." Rick said. "I was so tired I was out like a light. To tell the truth, I didn't even hear any snoring." The sound of someone snoring came from the living room. "See, it was Jess. I rest my case." 

Janet took a sip us coffee. "Someone should duct tape his mouth shut."

"I don't see Eliza out here complaining." Rebecca said.

"That's because she was running around for a few hours." Ark said. "If I was her, I'd be dead tired too."

"I wish you wouldn't use the word dead like that." Claire said, pulling out of the freezer a box of frozen waffles. "It's just not appropriate at this time."

"HEY!" Carlos came running down the stairs. He stood in the door wearing a white T-shirt and his Hawaiian shorts. "Where are my combat pants?"

"Aloha." Rick said. "I got a question for you. Where did you find those tacky shorts?"

"I must say those look really good on you." Leon struggled to keep from laughing.

"Keep your voice down, you insensitive prick. There are people…" Janet stopped when she saw Carlos' attire. "Damn, those are worse than the shit you wear Rick."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "If you're done, where are my pants?"

Ark pointed to the laundry room. "Barry put all our clothes into the washer last night. Considering the amount of bleach he used, I would be surprised if our clothes weren't a few shades lighter. Either that, or he burned them."

"Great," Carlos put his right hand on his forehead, "Now what am I going to wear."

"How about some clothes that normal people wear." Claire replied as she pulled two waffles from the toaster and set them on a plate. She held the plate out in from of her. "And not something like that."

"For me?" Leon asked, reaching for the plate. "Thanks."

Claire pulled the plate away from Leon's greedy hands. "These are for me, make your own."

"You can tell who wears the pants in that relationship." Jeff whispered to Rebecca. Becky giggled as Claire sat down next to her. Leon shrugged and put two waffles into the toaster.

Chris came down the stairs dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a red cotton shirt with a colorful checkered pattern. He saw Carlos and stood next to him, giving him a funny look. "Where's everyone else?"

"Doing what we should be doing," Janet said, "Sleeping."

"Jess and Eliza are still asleep." Jeff reported. "The rest have yet to emerge from their rooms."

Chris glanced upstairs. "We can expect Barry to wake up around noon. I saw James earlier this morning. Jill just took her shower and is just fixing her hair. I'll be outside. Tell me when the others get up. We have to have a meeting."

"Will do Chris." Leon said. "At least no one had any…" A scream suddenly erupted from the den. "Why can't I keep my mouth shut?"

"It must be Eliza." Ark said. "I'll go calm her down." Ark got up and ran towards the den.

"Is it me, or does it seem like Ark is a little too concerned about Eliza." Claire said.

"Tell me about it." Carlos added. "Last night it was like they were joined by a leash. What's up with that?"

"Maybe Eliza trusts Ark more than the rest of us cause he saved her." Jeff said. "Maybe he has a crush on her, like two people I know. Jeff looked over at Janet, then to Rick.

"Just tell me when the other wake up." Chris left and walked out the back door. Janet gave Jeff a hard look, while Rick stared at the table and sighed. 

Nicholai walked over to one of the many terminals that had been set up throughout the warehouse. "Have you pinpointed their position yet?"

"Almost sir." The solider stationed at the terminal replied. "We just have to check the maps and mark the spot."

"LIEUTENANT!" Nicholai barked.

A man ran over to Nicholai. "Yes sir."

"Is the UT unit ready to move out?"

"Yes sir. As soon as we learn where the S.T.A.R.S. base is located, we can send them in."

"Where do you believe the base is?" Nicholai asked.

The lieutenant pointed to a large table. Several people were looking over a large map. They were concentrating on a section in the mountains. "We believe from the data we have collected that it must be located in the mountains. There are several places where a large building can be concealed. The also seems to be a number of hunting lodges around there. The S.T.A.R.S. could have taken over one of the cabins." One of the men suddenly began shouting. The lieutenant ran over and got the report. "We fixed their location sir."

"Good." Nicholai said. "Dispatch the UT unit immediately. When they have softened up the S.T.A.R.S. follow up with your men." The lieutenant saluted and ran off towards the helicopters. Nicholai walked over to the map and stared at the red circle. "Soon you will pay for ruining my plans Redfield. You may have escaped once, but you won't this time. I will hunt you down until all of your friends are dead. You will never escape me." Nicholai smiled to himself. Soon his mistake would be corrected and he would save face with Spencer. He couldn't wait for the look on Wesker's face. It would be magnificent.

Jill walked downstairs. She had spent the last half hour getting ready. She had on some light-brown cargo pants and a pink shirt with flowers all over it. She also had her necklace on. She walked into the kitchen to see several others seated around the table. Carlos had borrowed some jeans from Leon. Kelly and Max were up. Kelly had on a light-blue shirt and jeans she had gotten from Claire. Max had on a black T-shirt and black jeans. Barry was at the counter in his lumberjack garb, torn jeans and plaid shirt. Ada and James were also up. James had on what he was wearing earlier while Ada had on a red top and navy blue slacks. Jill looked around to find Chris missing. "Where's Chris?"

"He's out back." Carlos said. "He says we need to talk. He wants someone to get him when everyone's up. Since we all are, someone should get him."

"I'll go." Jill walked to the back door. She stepped outside to find Chris practicing. He looked like he was sparring with an invisible partner, punching and kicking at thin air. He didn't seem to notice her. "Chris, the others are up."

Chris stopped and turned to her. He was breathing heavily. "Good. There's something we need to discuss."

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table. Chris spread out a map of North Carolina. "There." He pointed to a circle he had drawn on the map. "That is where we go."

"What do you mean go?" James asked. "You mean we're leaving."

"No." Chris said. "This is our rally point if Umbrella attacks this place. From what Jim told me, Umbrella has a search planned for this area. With what happened at Gabesville Nicholai wants us dead. He has no intention of going back to Paris unless we are eliminated. We also stole two Umbrella helicopters. Nicholai probably informed the base in Atlanta to watch the radar screens for any sign of us."

"But we flew too low to be picked up by radar." Jeff said.

"They probably expected us to do that." Rick said. "I saw the equipment they had in that warehouse. One piece of the equipment was a modified radar site. They could have picked us up."

"Nicholai may know where we are already. Therefore we need a place to go when this base is attacked. As I told my group before we went to Gabesville I know of someplace we can go if we need to evacuate this building. It's an abandon military base that was shut down several years ago. The name of the place is Fort Collins." Chris traced his finger across the map. "It's located twenty miles Northwest of Raleigh. It's set near a valley, that's why it was a prime location to take Apaches for training runs. The pilots could learn how to maneuver the helicopters in confined spaces. I was stationed there for four months. It's not as cozy as this place, but it'll work."

Barry scratched his beard. "How long do you think we have?"

"I'd say two days." Chris replied. "All I know is that we'll have to move soon."

The group dispersed. Ada stopped Jill. "I just noticed this and I know it's probably a personal matter, but what's with your hair?"

Jill walked to a mirror in the hall. Her hair had a reddish tint to it. "Simple, my hair's naturally red."

"You're a red-head?" Ada was a little surprised. "Why did you dye your hair then?"

"To hide from Umbrella, and for myself." Jill looked at her hair. "The dye must be wearing out. I'll have to re-dye tonight. I kind of like it black."

Janet was standing outside. She wanted to get away from the others and get some fresh air. The events of the previous day had played throughout her dreams. Her life had changed, whether she liked it or not.

Rick walked up beside her. "Hey Janet."

"What do you want?" She wasn't in the mood for any of Rick's comments.

"It's just that I've been thinking about everything. Seeing how James and Ada have started over, Max and Kelly getting together, and us joining the S.T.A.R.S., I thought that we could start over. Bury the hatchet so to speak. What do you say, truce?"

Janet looked at Rick. "This better not be one of your stupid stunts."

Rick put his hands up. "I'm serious. From what I hear, it's time I act my age. Some really bad shit is going to happen soon. I just want to clear the air between us."

"Fine." Janet said. She could tell he was being serious. "Truce, but if you go back on it, I'll pound you good."

"Hey, I won't. I'm just glad we resolved this now. I don't think we could have this talk while we were being shot at."

Janet smiled. "I guess we couldn't." She turned to go back inside before she picked up a sound. It was low, but recognizable. She had heard it before. It seemed to get closer and louder. Suddenly she recognized what it was. "Oh shit."

Rick had heard it too. "Don't tell me."

"We better tell the others." Janet ran for the house, Rick on her heels. She burst through the door. "Guys, we're going to have company and soon."

Chris ran up to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Rick heard it too. One helicopter, maybe two. I'm not sure which direction it's coming from, but it will be here soon."

Chris began barking out orders. "Barry, get the guns and get everyone armed. Rebecca, get the children. Everyone else, get ready. We're about to have visitors. Let's make them feel welcome."

Rebecca ran upstairs while Barry passed out the guns. Chris and James took position next to the front door. The others gathered around the windows. The sound of helicopter blades was getting louder. Chris scanned the sky before he saw two black shapes in the clear sky. They got larger as they drew near. Finally, the two helicopters reached the cabin. Ropes dropped from the copters and men slid down them. There were ten from each copter, twenty in all. The troops were dressed completely in black with what looked like night-vision goggles. They also had MP5s. They slowly approached the house. Chris and James popped out and fired at the troops, hitting two. They retreated as the remaining troops opened fire. Chris peaked out, only to see the two dead soldiers dissolve into nothing.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. "The bodies just vanished."

"They're UT soldiers, sweepers." Ark said. "I fought them on Sheena Island. They're specially engineered humans, built to be cheap and disposable. When killed they dissolve, like they weren't even there. No bodies, no evidence of their existence."

"We killed two, there are eighteen left plus two helicopters. We have to take them out." Chris moved to the back door while Barry took his place. "I need some of you to come with me."

Jill, Claire, Janet, Jess, and Rick joined Chris as he moved to the cars. They took position behind the Blazer and Outback. Meanwhile, James dropped one more UT soldier. The others fired from the windows. Ada hit one and Carlos nailed two more. The UT troops had no cover, but compensated by alternating fire. Chris' group began firing. Jill launched a grenade, taking out four. Jess took out another. Janet aimed for one, but didn't notice that another UT had targeted her. Rick saw this and shot at the trooper. Janet ducked back down.

"Thanks Rick." She said.

"Don't mention it." Rick replied. "Let's just get rid of the rest of them."

"We have to take out the copters." Chris said.

"Got it." Claire took her hunting rifle and got into position. "Cover me." Jill and Jess provided cover as she aimed at the fuel tank of one copter. She fired, the bullet hitting its mark. The copter exploded and fell. One of its blades penetrated the cockpit of the other helicopter. The copter spiraled to the Earth and exploded. The eight remaining UT soldiers took cover behind the burning wreckage.

"Shit." Chris muttered. With the UT troops behind cover, this battle turned into a stalemate. He thought about what to do before his eyes rested on the Blazer. His eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face. He ran to the woodpile and pulled back the tarp. He grabbed several pointed pieces. He then ran back and began to wedge them into the grill guard that covered the grill.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Claire asked. "Don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to."

"OK then, I won't. Give me your MP5." Chris grabbed his sister's gun and jumped into the Blazer. He started the engine and pulled out.

Jill heard him pull out. "What is he doing?"

"Being himself." Claire answered.

"What in God's name?" Barry watched Chris drive towards the UTs.

"He's going to run them over." Max said, stunned.

"I don't know whether to call that ingenious or insane. "Ada said. "But that takes courage.

Chris rolled down his window and cut the wheel. He accelerated towards the UTs, who stood like deer caught in the headlights. Chris rammed into two, the wood impaling the soldiers. The others opened fire. Chris ducked as a hail of bullets pierced the windshield. Chris returned fire, cutting down three. The remaining three ran. Chris pursued, weaving around any debris in his way. He hit two and shot the final one in the back. He roared out from behind the wrecks and pulled in front of the house. He shut off the engine just as the UT soldiers dissolved. He stepped out as Jill ran up to him.

She slapped him upside the head. "If you ever do something like that again, you won't have to worry about the enemy shooting you cause I'll do it myself."

"What possessed you to attempt a crazy stunt like that?" Barry asked, storming out of the house.

"They didn't expect me to do that." Chris replied. He walked into the house. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about. That was the first wave. They were sent in to weaken us. The next wave will be the one to finish us off. We have to be gone by then." Chris walked up to his laptop and began to stuff it into its bag. "Barry, get some others, get all the supplies that you can, and load them equally into your van, Ark's truck, and the two helicopters. We have to split up." He gave the laptop bag to Jill. "Hold this." Jill took the bag. "I'll start the copters, you get started. We leave in ten minutes."

Everyone got to work. The weapons were split up into four groups. Other supplies like clothing and food were also divided up. Chris and Jeff started the copters. While Jeff's copter had enough fuel to make the trip, Chris had to get fuel for his. Everything went smoothly and quickly. The copters and vehicles were loaded up. Barry shut off the power to the building. Chris gathered his troops and assigned the teams.

"Jill, you, Barry, Jim, and Ada come with me in my copter. Jeff, Jess, Claire, Leon, and Sherry will take the other copter. Ark, Rott, Lily, and Eliza will take the Explorer. Carlos and the others with take Barry's van. We'll rendezvous at Fort Collins. Let's go." The group split. Chris climbed into his copter and got ready to take off. "Got the laptop Jill?"

"Yes." She set the bag on her lap, holding it protectively.

"Barry, we have to stop and get fuel." Chris said.

"It may be risky, but we can stop at Frank's." Barry replied. "I know he can help us."

Chris nodded and lifted off. He headed for Frank's airfield as Jeff took off for Fort Collins. Carlos and Ark pulled out and headed down the driveway. Everyone took one last look at their former home, knowing that they couldn't come back.

The Umbrella copters hovered over the cabin. The unit commander radioed to Nicholai. "Sir, we have approached the base. There appears to be signs of a struggle. The two copters are down and burning."

"Do you see anyone down there?" Nicholai asked.

"Signs of life are negative."

Nicholai contemplated the response. If there were no UTs present, then the S.T.A.R.S. had killed them all. The wrecked helicopters further enforced this. "How many vehicles do you see down there?"

"The Blazer registered to Chris Redfield, the Outback registered to Jill Valentine, the VW Beatle owned by Rebecca Chambers, and an unknown jeep."

"Are the helicopters there?" 

"Negative. The helicopters are missing."

"He must have split up his team into two." Nicholai muttered. He then remembered something. "Is there another vehicle down there?"

"Negative. There are only four vehicles on the premises."

Nicholai thought to himself. 'Burton must have driven down here. His name did not show up in the airport computer. Furthermore, only the Redfields, Valentine, and Olivera flew in here. The others must have arrived by car. That means that there were more vehicles.' Nicholai smiled to himself. "Return to base. They have divided into three maybe four groups. They are no longer there."

"Affirmative. We are heading back to base." The helicopters left the cabin.

"I don't give you enough credit Redfield." Nicholai said. "You think you have made it difficult for me to find you, but I will find you no matter where you go." A soldier interrupted Nicholai.

"Sir, Spencer wants you to report to Paris immediately. There is a plane ready for you at the Atlanta International Airport. You are to leave immediately."

"Very well. One final thing. When you locate Redfield's party, destroy them." 

"Understood sir. We will." The soldier walked away.

Nicholai took a deep breath. "Perfect, now I have to deal with Spencer. Redfield and his S.T.A.R.S. will pay for everything." With that, Nicholai left for the airport."

Author's Comments: Just when they thought everything was going their way. Oh my, the S.T.A.R.S. base for the last two Parts is no longer safe. What's more, Nicholai has to face Spencer. That man will not be pleased with the previous events of Part III. This is going to be fun. Some things to discuss. The Blazer's grill guard is something like a mini battering ram that protects the grill from getting messed up. I'm not sure if Blazers have these things, but I've seen them on other trucks. For those of you who think I'm going to start a Rebecca/Carlos/Jeff triangle because of what happened in the beginning of this are wrong. I already resolved two other triangles and I'm not about to make another one that I'll have to deal with later in this story or if I write a sequel. Nor do I intend to make any other triangles. I prefer two-person relationships, and that's it. I'm sure they make great plots, but I'll save them for other fics. (Hell, if you ask me, these different love triangles could be fics in themselves.)

In the next chapter the team is split. While Chris goes for fuel, the others head for the rendezvous point. Check out their mini-adventures in RE Armageddon: Part IV, Chapter 2- Rendezvous. 


	2. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: Capcom owns the whole Resident Evil franchise. This story is based on all the characters, monsters, and events of the past five games. Any new characters and monsters belong to me.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part IV- Unexpected Alliance Chapter 2- Rendezvous

Written by: Striker

Frank stepped out of his office as the helicopter came in fast and landed next to a fuel truck. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS A PRIVATE ARIFIELD! I DON'T SERVICE MILITARY AIRCRAFT! GET AWAY FROM THAT FUEL TRUCK!" He roared.

Chris ran around the front of the helicopter. "Frank I'd love to talk, but we need fuel fast."

"What happened to the other helicopter you brought here the other day?" Frank asked.

"Where's that guy named Bobby?"

"Will you believe that bastard disappeared on me. I haven't been able to call his house. This happened right after you and Barry left."

"Well he was an Umbrella agent." Chris said. "He sabotaged our other copter. We stole this one from Umbrella. We need fuel."

Frank pointed to the truck. "Help yourself. You seem to be in a big hurry."

"We are." Chris motioned to James, who started filling up the copter. "Umbrella attacked our hideout. We got split up."

"Shit, did everyone make it out?"

"Yeah. We split into four groups. We're going to regroup Northeast of here. With any luck we may be safe for a while."

Frank looked at the copter. "I guess I won't see Barry for a while. Tell him his friend told him not to go and get himself killed."

"I will." Chris saw that James had finished fueling up. "I have to go. Take care." Chris ran back to the cockpit and got in.

Frank stepped back as the copter rose up and flew away. "Take care of yourself Chris. I hope you beat Umbrella's ass good."

The copter flew silently through the sky. No one talked, instead recalling the events that happened just a few hours ago. Barry finally broke the ice. "You think the others will find the place."

"I gave Jeff, Carlos, and Ark directions before we left." Chris replied. "Unless they run into trouble, they should get there."

"Chris, do you think this will be the way we'll operate?" James said. "Moving from place to place, evading Umbrella."

"I don't know. Until we beat Umbrella for good, we may be running for the rest of our lives." Chris stared grimly at the passing scenery.

"As long as we're together, it won't matter where we go." Jill said. "Besides, we have a trump card that Spencer doesn't know about."

"Leon's deal." Barry said.

"Why don't you take that deal?" Ada asked. "We could use government help."

"Because I don't completely trust their intentions." Chris answered. "Lately I find it hard to trust people I don't know."

"Do you trust me?" James asked.

Chris turned to him. "I trusted you enough to know you wouldn't shoot us. You earned my trust. Even if I didn't trust you, we're both in the same situation. Umbrella wants all of us dead. We need to work together."

James looked out the window. "It must have been hard to find out that someone you trusted with your life was just using you."

"You have no idea." Barry said. "Especially when they use your family to get you to betray your friends. I'll never forgive Wesker for threatening Kathy and the girls. If I see him again, he's dead, superhuman or not."

Jill turned to Ada. "It must have been tough to find out you were working for the wrong people."

"I guess we'll get the chance to make up for that." Ada scratched her head. "You know, for someone with your build, you sure are strong."

"That's from years with Delta Force. With them you have to be strong, or you don't cut it." Jill replied. "You're not to bad yourself."

"That came from Jim." Ada scrunched up next to James. He in turn put his arm around her.

"I guess we learn a lot from each other." Chris checked his position and then checked the map he had brought with him. "We should be there in a few more hours." The copter continued on its coarse, flying through the afternoon sky.

Ark pulled into a rest stop off of Interstate 85. They were already in South Carolina. He checked his watch. It was two-thirty. He pulled into a parking space. "Alright guys, make it fast."

Rott and Lily bolted from the Explorer and ran to the bathrooms. Ark got out and walked towards the vending machines. He needed something to eat. He approached the soda machine and inserted a dollar. He punched the button for Pepsi and a bottle came banging into the tray. He retrieved the bottle and took a drink. He had been going at least eighty most of the way. Between watching for cops and calming the children it had been a hectic ride. He pulled out more money and began to buy snacks for the others.

Eliza stood by a tree. A gentile breeze past over her, blowing her hair. During the trip she remained silent. Rott and Lily were panicky, as most kids would have been. She too was terrified from the Umbrella attack. During the firefight she cowered in the bathroom. "What am I doing with these people? I'm not a soldier." She remembered how Rebecca, who she learned was eighteen, was shooting at the enemies. "I shouldn't even be here." Her thoughts were interrupted by Ark walking up to her. 

He handed her a bottle of Pepsi and a bag of potato chips. "You look like you could use something to eat. I got you these things from the machines. It should do until we stop at a restaurant."

Eliza took the soda and chips. 'Dammit, you don't have to be so nice to me.' Her mind said. What she said was different. "Thank you."

"You OK?" Ark noticed that she was a little tense. "You didn't say anything in the truck. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just fine." Eliza responded. "I guess I'm still shaky from this morning. Honestly, I'm not used to all this chaos. I prefer to be in a lab studying cells. I can't understand why you would want me around. I'm not a fighter, I'm a scientist."

"That's exactly why Chris wants you. If anyone can find a cure for Umbrella's bugs, it's you. I know you have doubts, we all do. Just know that we will get through this."

"But will we have to keep running like this?" Eliza asked, her voice shaky.

Ark wrapped his arms around her. "Hopefully, not much longer." They stood there for a few minutes, both wondering how long they would have to run. "Let's head back to the truck." Ark led Eliza back to the Explorer. Rott and Lily were already inside waiting. He helped Eliza get in, and then walked around the Explorer and got behind the wheel. "Buckle up. We don't need to get pulled over." The Explorer pulled out and got back on the interstate.

Eliza looked out the window. Ark was nice, too nice, to her. When she had had her nightmare earlier that morning, he had been there. He had let her cry on his shoulder, calming her down. Ever since Gabesville she had felt safe around him. He had saved her life, saved her from the Hunter. He had given her his jacket; he had shielded her during the standoff. During the battle with the Tyrants, he had made sure she was safe. Even now he was comforting her. 'I only hope I can pay you back for all your kindness.' She thought as she watched the trees flash by.

The van pulled into a Burger King in Hickory, N.C. Carlos got out and scanned the parking lot. Not many cars were parked, which meant there wouldn't be a crowd in the restaurant. It was about four. The sun was setting, almost below the treetops. Carlos banged on the door. "Come on, we have to make this fast. Get your orders to go."

The side door opened and everyone filed out. As they approached the restaurant, Rebecca asked Carlos a question. "How long do you think it will take to get to the base?"

"I don't know." Carlos replied, holding the door open for her. "We're more than halfway. I say a few more hours." Before the team had left, Chris had given both Carlos and Ark instructions. Ark was to take Interstate 85 through South Carolina and then get on Interstate 40. Carlos was to take Interstate 75 into Tennessee, get on Interstate 40 around Knoxville, and continue to the base. It had been a long drive and everyone was hungry. There was no line, so Carlos' group was in and out in a few minutes. When everyone was in the van, Carlos pulled out. "Don't drop any food. Barry will kill me if you make a mess."

"Don't worry." Rick said, talking a bite of his whopper. He chewed and swallowed. "We won't drop anything."

Kelly stuffed some fries into her mouth. "What's up with you and Janet? You'd be at each others' throats by now."

"We made peace." Rick said. He held up his hand like he was under oath. "I will no longer tease or insult Janet unless she deserves it."

Max almost spit out the soda he just drank. "You two made a truce? I don't believe it."

Janet gave Max a blank look. "You find something amusing about it?"

"Not to sound like a jerk, but there is no way in hell you two can co-exist without fighting."

"Care to make a bet Max?" Rick asked nonchalantly. "Cause if you do, you'll loose. I'm a changed man." Rick took another bite.

"When did this come about?" Rebecca asked, sipping her Coke.

"Just before Umbrella paid us a visit." Janet replied. "At first I thought he was joking. But since he hasn't said anything stupid for the last couple of hours, I think he's sincere."

Carlos saw a sign flash by. It read STATESVILLE 22 miles, WINSTON SALEM 67 miles. According to the map he had, after Winston Salem was Greensboro. Greensboro was the last major city before the base. He figured that they had three more hours to go. He remembered something he wanted to ask Janet. "Hey Janet, how's your nose?"

"It's fine. According to Max it's not broken." Janet rubbed her nose. "Where did you learn that trick? They don't teach that in the military."

"What, the foot stomp? I learned that growing up in a rough neighborhood. Where I lived, you had to be able to defend yourself. Either that or you're screwed."

"I grew up in the country." Kelly said. "I used to take walks in the woods all the time. My nearest neighbor was ten miles away."

"I lived in the suburbs." Max said. "My family used to go swimming at a huge lake at the edge of town. Sometimes I remember how much fun I had with my brother and sister. That was before I joined Umbrella."

Rebecca looked glum. "My family died in Raccoon City. The last thing I told them was that I was going away for a while. After that, the T and G-viruses infected the city. I got a call from my mother that my father was in the hospital with some strange disease. That was the last time I heard from them."

"That just gives you one more reason to fight Umbrella." Carlos said. "Hell, we all have our reasons. I lost some good friends that day. I swear Nicholai will pay."

"We all have a score to settle with Umbrella." Rick said.

"Those bastards caused so much suffering that it makes me sick." Max said.

"We will stop them." Carlos said. "Or die trying." He drove on, passing the exit for Statesville.

"Where are they?" Jeff kicked the side of the copter. His group had landed at Fort Collins at four-thirty. Now it was six. The place was small for a military base. He had parked the copter in the middle of a field that was probably used for PT. There were several barracks and a few mess halls. Set away from the barracks was a large garage where military vehicles used to be kept. Various roads shot off from the barracks, leading to other parts of the base. The buildings looked run down, like they hadn't been used in years.

Leon scanned the buildings. "This sure looks homely. I hope we don't stay here for long."

"It'll half to do." Claire said. "If you don't like if, you can sleep in the helicopter."

"Only if you sleep with me." Leon wrapped his arms around Claire and started kissing.

"Get a room." Sherry said.

"I agree." Jess added. "No one wants to see you two swap spit."

"Jealous?" Jeff asked sarcastically. He knew Jess' last girlfriend dumped him in a bad way. It was around New Years that she dumped him in front of at least fifty people. Jess never lived that down. Now whenever he saw a couple he would get depressed.

"So what if I am." Jess responded bitterly. "I just don't think that this is the time to be thinking about screwing someone."

"Jesus Christ! There's a little girl here." Claire snapped. "Watch your language."

"Sorry." Jess walked towards one of the barracks.

"Excuse him." Jeff said. "He's just stressed out. I am too. I wish Jimmy would get here soon." Just as he said that, the sound of an approaching copter echoed through the air. "Speak of the devil."

The helicopter landed next to Jeff's copter. Chris got out, only to have Claire clamp on to him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Claire, it's not like you haven't seen me for years. It has only been a few hours." Chris broke free from her grasp. "Relax."

"It's just that I thought you may have been shot down."

"We would have shot back." James said. "Hey Jeff, miss me?"

"For a minute I thought we were at the wrong place." Jeff walked up to Chris. "Please tell me we're not sleeping on the floor."

"You won't have to." Chris replied. "When they closed this place down, they had intentions of opening it again. The mattresses are still here, but there are no blankets. We don't have any electricity either. It won't be pleasant, but it'll do until we find another place."

"When do you think the others will get here?" Jill asked, still clutching the laptop.

"Don't…" Chris was cut off by the sound of a vehicle coming down the road. "Well, that's one."

The Explorer pulled up in front of one of the barracks. Ark got out, along with Eliza, Rott, and Lily. Ark looked around. "Umbrella sure won't think about looking for us here. This place looks like one of those ghost towns."

"What a dump." Rott said.

"Glad you like it." Chris said. "This is temporary. After we find a better place, we'll move. Good to see you again."

"Same here." Ark replied. "This place wasn't hard to find. So which shack do we get?"

"Just unpack your stuff." Chris started back towards the copters. "Once Carlos and his group arrive, we'll set up."

"Come on kids." Ark opened the back of the Explorer and began to unpack.

It was two hours until the others arrived. The van drove down the road towards the lights. Leon stepped out in front of the van. "Halt, who goes there?"

"Someone who's hoping that we're not sleeping in there." Came Rebecca's voice.

Leon had a smirk on his face. "Sorry Becky, but this is our new home." 

Carlos shut off the engine and got out. "God, this place is abandoned."

"I've been in better hovels than this." Janet said.

Max looked around. "Homely, isn't it?" Kelly just giggled.

"If you guys are done admiring the place," Chris said, "You can help us."

Carlos nodded and started to unpack the van with help from the others. It took a good twenty minutes to finish. When it was all done, Chris called everyone together.

"I know this is not as nice as Barry's place, but it will do. None of us signed up for this without knowing that someday we may find ourselves in a place like this. Hopefully we won't have to stay here."

"Yeah Chris," Ark said, "We can stay here until we contact the government. They can find us a better place to stay."

"We're not calling the government." Chris said. "We'll find another place to go. Even if we have to live in motels, so be it."

Ark was getting angry. "For God sakes Chris, we were attacked by Umbrella. If this isn't a good time to call in that favor they owe Leon, I don't what is."

"Listen, what do you think I did all the time I was in Europe. I had to stay in worse places than this. I had to sleep on floors with only my coat to use as a blanket. We'll find another place."

"Maybe Ark is right." Jill said. "We could use the governments help."

"NO!" Everyone jumped back from Chris. "With our luck, they'll tell us to keep our mouths shut and sweep this whole thing under the rug. I don't want to here anything else about this topic. Now let's get ready for bed. It's getting late."

"What's with Chris? Why doesn't he want to take that deal the government made with Leon?" James asked Jill.

Jill shook her head. "After the Spencer Estate, he tried to launch an investigation. He even filed an internal investigations report with the Federal Police Dept. They never sent a response. No one would listen to us, so Chris decided that we could do this ourselves. I also think he doesn't trust the government. After Wesker, Chris found it hard to trust anyone else." She turned to James and looked him dead in the eye. "I suggest you don't bring this up with him. I've seen him when he's mad, pray that you never do."

James watched Chris walk over to one of the barracks, forcing open the door. 'I don't blame him.' James thought to himself.

Ark left the group and walked behind one of the mess halls. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Ark here." He said in a low tone. "The whole group has just arrived. We're at Fort Collins outside of Raleigh, N.C. I don't know how much time we have. I understand. I will. Goodbye." Ark hung up and stuck the phone back into his pocket. He walked out from behind the mess hall, almost slamming into Eliza.

"What were you doing back there?" 

"Just taking a piss. I should have gone when we stopped at that gas station. Let's go, the others might worry." Ark led Eliza back to the group, who were already deciding where they would sleep.

Author's Comments: Uh oh. This is not good. Who was Ark calling? You'll just have to wait and see. See how evil I am. Well, it's not the Hilton, but it'll do. The team is reunited and ready to turn in. Just hope their night is a peaceful one. Some points to make. I don't know if Rebecca's parents are alive or dead following Resident Evil 3, so just for this story's sake, they're dead. (Doesn't seem like I'm killing off everyone's parents? By the time I'm done, everyone's going to be an orphan.) All the towns and Interstates mentioned are real places. (I checked an on-line atlas. They're real.) Also, bear with me on the description of the military base. I've been to one and it was huge. Since I'm only dealing with the sleeping quarters, I'm not going to describe any other buildings. I'm a stickler for detail, but I'm not THAT obsessed. On a final note, for those who say the Federal Police Dept. did sent a reply, remember that the reply came while CLAIRE was searching the S.T.A.R.S. office in Resident Evil 2. Chris was gone by then and Jill was unconscious, recovering from the T-virus, so they never saw it. Well, time to move on.

The next few chapters will be short one's, so be thankful. The rest will probably be monsters. Will that said, let's continue. In the next chapter, we find out Nicholai's fate. Spencer isn't too pleased with what happened. It also seems that Wesker is not exempted from the verbal punishment. We also get another glimpse of Wesker's plan. Next time in RE Armageddon: Part IV, Chapter 3- Boss's Wrath.


	3. Boss's Wrath

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil. I own this story. Enough said.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part IV- Unexpected Alliance Chapter 3- Boss's Wrath

Written by: Striker

Nicholai stood in the elevator, watching as the floor number steadily rose. Soon he would have to face Charles Spencer. The only thing worse would be the fact that Wesker would be there too. That snake would find great enjoyment out of his misery. The elevator finally reached the top floor. The doors opened and Nicholai stepped out, only to find Wesker waiting for him.

Nicholai glared at him. "I don't have time for any of your shit."

"Relax," Wesker said, "I'm not here to rub your failure in your face. I shouldn't talk."

Nicholai raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Simple. I too have failed in eradicating those pests. Of coarse, I gave them to little credit. I underestimated their abilities. And I'm not even going to get into what happened in Antarctica."

"Still mad that Alexia beat you so easily." Nicholai was pleased that Wesker had messed up too. "It wasn't your fault that the Ashfords created a more powerful virus than the one you were infected with."

"And it wasn't your fault that Hunk, Ada, and Hunk's whole team turned traitor and sided with the enemy." Wesker said. His mouth curled into a smirk. "Must have been embarrassing having your best men switch sides."

Nicholai pointed at Wesker. "But at least I knew they would turn. In fact I set them up, much like you did with the S.T.A.R.S. unit of yours."

"And even though you had everything planned out, they still escaped. Face it, you dropped the ball. Now it's my turn." Wesker turned and headed for Spencer's office.

"Too bad for you that in a few hours time I will have corrected my error." Nicholai started for Spencer's office, ready for the worse.

Spencer sat at his desk, his head down. Before him stood Nicholai and Wesker. Slowly he raised his head. "I sent you plenty of soldiers. I gave you the best equipment. I even sent over a small army of B.O.W.s, including two Tyrants. I even had our best strike team sent in for this mission. You insured me that this plan of yours wouldn't fail. Instead, I lost another facility, the B.O.W.s were lost, this team of yours turned on us, and those bastards survived. Not only that, but they also fled their base and are now God knows where. Tell me how this happened."

"They were better than I anticipated." Nicholai said. "Also, the team led by Hunk was already questioning this company. That was a problem I knew I had to solve. Even I was surprised that they managed to kill the Tyrants and destroy the plant. I am also led to believe that Redfield expected me to locate his base and was prepared for the attack. But that doesn't matter. No matter where he goes, I will find him."

"Somehow I don't share your confidence." Spencer sneered. "I expect results, not excuses. I thought that you could get the job done, but obviously my faith was misplaced. You are dismissed from your post. Wesker will take over from here."

"With all due respect." Nicholai began.

"SHUT UP!" Spencer roared. "YOU FAILED ME! I WILL NOT TOLERATE FAILURE! NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL ACCOMPLISH NOTHING! BECAUSE OF YOUR MISTAKE, WE NOW HAVE MORE ENEMIES TO DEAL WITH! YOU HAVE MADE THIS SITUATION WORSE!"

"I know where they are."

Spencer looked at him inquisitively. "What did you say? You know where they are." Spencer's face became stern. "Tell me."

"A military base Northwest of Raleigh, N.C. One strike and I can have them eliminated." Nicholai said. "All I have to do is give an order and…"

"Enough." Spencer interrupted. "You have done your job. You have been relieved of your duty. I don't need you slipping up again. As soon as the new bio-weapons are finished, they will be sent in."

"That won't be necessary." Nicholai said. "My men have orders to move in on the enemy. They will be in position by tomorrow morning. Soon the S.T.A.R.S. will be dead."

"Did you say S.T.A.R.S.? What do you mean by S.T.A.R.S.?" Spencer asked.

Nicholai swallowed hard. "Redfield told me to tell you that the S.T.A.R.S. are coming for you. It seems that the survivors are calling themselves S.T.A.R.S. now. He also said that he is not running from us anymore. According to him, the S.T.A.R.S. are now on the offensive. But my men will see that the S.T.A.R.S. won't be a problem."

"About your men. I did not authorize their deployment." Spencer pointed sharply at Nicholai. "They should be heading back here."

"This is the best time to attack." Nicholai responded.

"THAT IS MY DECISION! I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH INSUBORDINATION! YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes sir." Nicholai said. "What about my men?"

Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I will give them this one last chance. If they fail, you will take full responsibility for what happens. Wesker will then take over this project. Do you understand?"

"Sir." Nicholai breathed a sigh of relief. The termination of the S.T.A.R.S. would put him in good favor with Spencer. It would be unfortunate that he wouldn't witness the event.

"Better hope that your men don't fuck up." Wesker said coyly.

"You should shut your mouth." Spencer snapped.

"Whatever do you mean?" Wesker asked. "What did I do?"

"If you had done your job and killed off the original S.T.A.R.S. members, this whole problem wouldn't have arisen. Your failure caused all of our troubles." Spencer leered at Wesker. "This, in a way, is your fault."

Wesker balled up his fists, trying to hold back the urge to snap Spencer's throat. "How could anyone have foreseen these developments? How was I to know that Redfield and the others would survive all the bio-weapons? Besides. There were plenty of opportunities to exterminate the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members, but no one took them. If I may, I believe that Mr. Umbrella is really to blame. He let this situation get to this point."

"But you should have got the job done." Spencer snapped back. "Now you will have the chance to make up for your mistakes. Pray you don't fail me. I will not be as forgiving as the old fool. Now go. In the event that Nicholai's men fail, you will have the duty of exterminating any of Redfield's group that survives. This meeting is over."

Nicholai and Wesker saluted and left the office. Spencer looked down at the reports. The bio-weapons were ready for action. Soon they would be available to the highest bidder. Spencer smiled as he though about the power he held in his grasp. Umbrella would see the true glory his grandfather intended. All that stood before him were the S.T.A.R.S.

"Soon you will be no more." Spencer turned his chair to face the giant portrait of Edward Spencer. "With the S.T.A.R.S. deaths, I will make sure your dream becomes a reality."

Wesker stormed into his office. "FUCK!" He slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a crack in the concrete. How dare Spencer lay all the blame on him. Of coarse, why should he care? The Spencers were crazy anyway. Insanity seemed to run through the whole family. Lord Edward Spencer was nuts enough to have his mansion built the way it was. It had been a nightmare maneuvering through the place. He was lucky that he could manipulate Barry into helping him. Having Chris and Jill find the copper plates for the back door, as well as solving all the puzzles for him was also a fortunate event. Edward Spencer's obsession with puzzles was disturbing. God knows what would have happened if Charles' father, Franklin, had took over.

"That would have been a nightmare." Wesker growled. "The Ashfords weren't any better."

The Ashfords. They were just as insane. Alexander had conducted his twisted experiments. He literally produced his own children! Those two were just as bad. 

"I'll have to thank you for killed them off, Chris."

Wesker probably owned the Redfields for getting rid of the Ashfords. Those two lunatics were probably fucking each other whenever they had the chance. Alfred was a bona fide loon. That cocky bastard considered himself better than others. It was rumored that he even dressed up as his sister. Plus, he was too devoted to her. If he had gotten his hands on Alfred, he would have put that pompous asshole in his place. Alexia was worse. Wesker's face still hurt from where that bitch had slapped him. It was too sad that she had degenerated into a monster. Served her right. She was stupid to inject herself with the T-Veronica virus and expect to be just fine. Alexander should have been a fair warning.

"At least they turned control over to Mr. Umbrella."

Of all the people to control Umbrella, Mr. Umbrella was the best. He wasn't insane or egotistical. He did what had to be done for the company. He was fair, not yelling at any of his employees for making a mistake. Wesker knew full well that Spencer had planned Mr. Umbrella's death. Everyone knew it. The problem was that everyone was afraid to speak for fear of punishment. Mr. Umbrella was a good man. He did not deserve to die because some ungrateful prick wanted control. 

Soon that would change. Spencer would not be around for long. Soon the balance of power would fall in his hands. The first step was already done. However, Wesker knew he could not do this alone. Now an opportunity presented itself. Wesker had waited for this moment. From past experience, the S.T.A.R.S. would prove difficult to kill. It was only natural that Nicholai would fail. Now the man was facing a fate he didn't want. This would give Wesker an ally. The trick was to get him to cooperate.

Wesker left his office and headed to the one place he was sure Nicholai would go. Sure enough Nicholai was in one of the rec rooms, trying to unwind by watching TV. Wesker slipped through the door and took a seat next to Nicholai.

"Come to gloat over my misery?" Nicholai asked, his eyes not moving from the TV.

"Why should you be miserable?" Wesker replied with a question of his own. "As you said, your men will take the S.T.A.R.S. by surprise. They will be dead."

Nicholai rubbed his neck. "It's just that whenever it seems victory is in sight, the S.T.A.R.S. manage someway to survive. I have a feeling that this time will be no different. I just know that the S.T.A.R.S. will escape. When that happens, I'm through. I fear what Spencer will do to me."

"In that case, perhaps you should have some insurance." Wesker flashed a devilish grin. "A little backup if you will."

"What are you getting at Wesker? I have no time for games."

"I'm saying that you should align yourself with someone who will watch your back."

"Like you I suppose."

"You are smart. That's exactly what I'm saying. We should make a little pact. Swear to cover each other. To watch out for each other. To work together as a team. Do you get what I am saying?"

Nicholai smiled. "I knew you were trying something. Tell me why I should trust someone who has a record for betraying others?"

"Because we have two common enemies."

"Who?"

"One, the S.T.A.R.S. They have been a thorn in both our sides. Second," Wesker leaned towards Nicholai and spoke in a low voice. "Spencer."

Nicholai let out a gruff laugh. "The first one I agree with, but the second one I have to disagree with."

"Why, we both know that Spencer had Mr. Umbrella killed. We both know he will destroy the company. He is dangerous and will kill us both. I say we have a backup plan. I am willing to let you in on my plan."

"What is it?"

"First you must swear not to tell this to anyone. If you do, I will kill you, understood."

"Fine. I guess joining you will be better than facing Spencer."

"Good. Come with me." Wesker led Nicholai to the lab were the bio-weapons were kept. "This is part of my plan." Wesker led Nicholai to the cryo-tubes.

Nicholai peered inside. "Oh my God."

"Amazing, isn't it? Spencer had these created as the perfect bio-weapons. The crown jewel lies back here." Both men walked over to the massive cryo-tube. "This is the ultimate bio-weapon. The S.T.A.R.S. will have no chance against it."

"How are you so sure? And how do you know that it won't turn on you?" Nicholai was curious as to why Wesker was so convinced that these creatures were perfect.

"Because Spencer had them go through mental conditioning. They will obey orders without question. They also know that the S.T.A.R.S. are their enemies. I, however, added something. These creatures will obey me completely. If I were to order one of these B.O.W.s to kill Spencer, no matter what he said, they wouldn't listen to him. My orders are supreme to all others."

'I guess I have done the right thing. I will help you, but if you stab me in the back, you will be sorry."

"Don't worry. This is only a small part. When the time comes, we will be in complete control. And if we're lucky, the S.T.A.R.S. will help us accomplish our goal." Wesker smiled to himself. Soon he would have not only revenge, but power as well.

Author's Comments: Looks like both Nicholai and Wesker got a verbal beating. That guy has a bad temper. Too bad he not only has the S.T.A.R.S. after him, but enemies right in his backyard. The S.T.A.R.S. don't have it easy either. According to Nicholai, they're about to be attacked. But is Nicholai right, will the S.T.A.R.S. find someway to get out of this situation. We'll have to see. Not much to mention except for the mansion I used the plot from S.D. Perry's Resident Evil novel. Since it is based on the game, it must be from the game. Also, like I said this chapter would be short, as will the next two chapters.

In the next chapter, the girls set it for the night. But first, it's time for a heart to heart. Think of if as a RE slumber party. Emotions and crushes will be revealed in RE Armageddon: Part IV, Chapter 4- Girl Talk.


	4. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: Resident Evil was created by and is owned by Capcom. This story was created by and is owned by me. All new characters and monsters are solely mine.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part IV- Unexpected Alliance Chapter 4- Girl Talk

Written by: Striker

Jill pushed open the door, holding on of Barry's lanterns before her. It air was stale, signifying that this place had shut up for some time. Jill stepped inside and looked around. To her right were a large bathroom and a set of stairs leading to the second floor. To her left were two rows of bunks. Like Chris had said the metal bunks still had the mattresses on them. Jill slapped on, stirring up a cloud of dust. She started to hack as Claire stepped in.

"This place sure looks comfy." She then turned to Jill, who was still coughing. "You alright or should I call an ambulance?"

"I'm fine. Damn, this brings back memories." Jill turned to Claire. "Tell the others to get the stuff in here. I'll dust everything off."

"Yes Sir." Claire saluted and left to get the other women.

Jill went back to dusting off the mattresses, avoiding the ones with spider webs. Chris had decided to go military and split the team up according to sex. The men would sleep in one barrack and the women in another. This was reasonable, since it would be pretty hard to have things the way they were at Barry's place. Jill had a hunch that Chris did this for another reason. This was a way for the team to get to know each other better. Jill suspected that the male bonding had already begun in the other barracks. "I wonder what those guys are talking about right now." Jill shook the thought from her head and finished beating the last of the mattresses. She turned to the door when she heard the other come in. "Make yourselves at home."

Kelly looked at the ceiling. "This place looks creepy." She said, spotting some cobwebs.

"Let me guess," Janet said, "We have to clean this place up."

Jill nodded her head. "Seems so. Let's get to work. The sooner we tidy up, the sooner we can get to bed."

The cleaning began. On Chris' orders, Ark had purchased some battery-powered vacuum cleaners. Janet and Ada had the task of sucking up all the webs. Claire, Rebecca, and Kelly had the task of making up the beds. Jill and Eliza were busy sweeping the floor. Sherry and Lily had the job of holding the lanterns. The job took a good half hour to complete. By the time they were done, the place was as clean as it could get without overhauling everything. Finished, the women sat on their beds.

"This reminds me of sleepovers I used to have in high school with my friends." Rebecca said.

"This reminds me of just about ever night I was in collage." Claire said. "Eleven, twelve o'clock there would be people in the lobby. I don't know if some of those people even slept."

"What major were you doing for?" Ada asked.

"I never decided." Claire answered. "I was only in collage for one year. I left shortly after I began my second year to find Chris. Right about now I would be in the spring semester and choosing my major. I though of going into something related to mechanics, seeing that I'm in to motorcycles. Of coarse Chris would want me to go into something like the arts for something more fancy."

"He's overbearing, isn't he?" Jill asked.

"Very." Claire responded. "He always thought he had to protect me. While we were in the orphanage, he would beat up anyone who harassed me. To bad he doesn't know that I beat up most of those jerks myself."

"Must be nice to have a brother." Eliza said. "I never had any brothers or sisters. I was an only child. I guess the best thing is that your parents focus all their attention on you."

"Well I don't have a brother, but I have an older sister." Kelly said. "We had lots of fun together. We used to style each other's hair and swap clothes. Last I heard from her was a few weeks before I joined Umbrella. She was living in Santa Barbara. I wonder if she even thinks I'm alive."

"I had two brothers." Janet said. "They were always pestering me. Fortunately I was older, so my parents always took my side. Funny thing is no matter how they treated you; you miss them after a few years."

Ada looked at one of the dust-encrusted windows. "At least some of us have families. I don't know if my parents are alive or dead. It's been so long since I was able to talk to them. One thing about being a spy, you technical don't exist anymore. I'm sure Umbrella fed them some story that I was killed in some accident. One of the first things I'm going to do after Umbrella's gone is find them."

"First thing I'm going to do is visit my parents graves." Claire said. "My brother and I haven't been to that cemetery since the funeral. It's about time I pay my respects to them."

"I've had it worse." Jill said. "I lost two families."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

Jill looked around the room. "I lost my family, and then I lost my partners in the S.T.A.R.S. I considered them to be a second family, much like Chris regarded Becky as a sister. That's why I took it so hard when most of our team was killed in the Spencer Mansion. But you know what, I think I have a new family now. And if things go the way they are, I may end up getting a sister." Jill looked at Claire and smiled.

"I think you already do." Claire replied.

"So what's the story between you and Chris?" Eliza asked. "You two seem awfully close."

"They are." Rebecca said. "They've been that way ever since Chris came to Raccoon. The way they kept staring at each other, most of the people expected to find them making out in the weapons locker or the garage."

"BECKY!" Jill gasped.

"It's true." Rebecca said. "Forest and the other guys in S.T.A.R.S. had a running bet on how long it would take Chris and Jill to be an item. I kind of found it amusing how the other women would practically kill to go out with him, but Jill tried to deny she had a crush on him. It was about time they just admitted it. Any longer and they would have drove everyone else insane."

Jill gave Rebecca a sly look. "Since we're on boyfriends, what about you and Carlos?"

Rebecca's eyes darted around to the other women who were eager to know. "I find him charming. He's a nice guy. Just the other day he let me use the bathroom first. I'll tell you what I told Eliza, Kelly, and Janet. We're almost there."

"Almost." Claire said. "Try already there. The way you two were it would have taken the Jaws of Life to pry you two apart. You two are defiantly a couple."

"Then what about you and Leon?" Rebecca shot back.

"Everyone knows already." Claire replied. "We're together. I think everyone knows about you and Max." Claire said, pointing to Kelly. "And you and James." She said, pointing to Ada. "But what about you?" Claire pointed to Eliza.

"Me? I don't have a boyfriend." Eliza said.

"Then why were you and Ark hugging?" Lily asked. Both girls had been listening intently to the conversation. "I saw you by that tree."

"Well, it's, I don't know." Eliza was at a loss for words. "He's nice and all but I'm not sure if we should start a relationship now. And about that hug, he was just making me feel better. I feel safe when I'm around him."

"That's how I felt around Chris." Jill said. "I think you're getting there. All I can tell you is not to mess up this opportunity. There aren't many good men in this world."

"Which brings us to Janet." Kelly said. "Tell the truth, do you have a thing for Rick."

"No, of coarse not. I only consider him a teammate and nothing more." Janet laid down and pulled the covers up. "If you don't mind, I think we should get some sleep."

"I agree." Ada said. She clicked off the lantern next to her bed. The other women did the same and got as comfortable as they could. Jill turned off her lantern as settled down. The building became silent. Sherry broke the silence.

"When are any of you going to get married?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jill replied. "Hopefully as soon as we stop Umbrella." Jill closed her eyes, secretly hoping that she would be right.

Author's Comments: How was that. A little short, but good nonetheless. Well, we learned a little about our characters' lives. We also found out a little more about the numerous relationships. Seems that even in this dire situation, love still flourishes. As I have heard before, love does seem to conquer all. And how about the part where Jill gets nostalgia? Just another reference to her days in Delta Force. Also, Claire would not have picked a major in collage. In most collages, students declare their major at the end of their sophomore year. According to the RE timeline, Claire arrives in Raccoon City at the end of September, far too early to declare what major she wants. I chose mechanics for her seeing as she's a motorcycle fan. Might as well choose something you like, right?

In the next chapter, it's the guy's turn. Wonder what they were doing during this time. We'll find out. We'll also discover something that everyone probably knows. Men and women talk about different things. See this "male bonding" in RE Armageddon: Part IV, Chapter 5- Questioning the Future.


	5. Questioning the Future

Disclaimer: The Resident Evil games belong to Capcom. I in no way say I own it. This story is my interpretation of what happens after RE: CV and is written by me. I DO own any new characters or monsters I create for this story.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part IV- Unexpected Alliance Chapter 5- Questioning the Future

Written by: Striker

"Damn, now I do want to sleep in the copter." 

"Quit your bitching Leon." Barry said. "We all knew that we would one day have to stay in a place like this. It's not comfortable as my place, but at least we're safe."

"I just hope there are no snakes." Chris said. "I hate snakes."

"Why would you be scared of a little, harmless snake?" Carlos asked.

"Because," Chris replied, "When I was at the Spencer Estate, I ran into a big, huge, mean snake. Ever since, I have a strong fear of them."

"Don't be sad Chris." Leon said. "I don't like alligators. I ran into one in the Raccoon City sewer. I had to get it to chow down on a gas tank. One shot to the tank and the alligator's head blew right off. If it wasn't for that, I'd be dead."

"After Raccoon I don't think I'll ever ride a cable car again." Carlos chimed in. "The last ride I had on one was almost my last."

"I guess we all got some sort of phobia from Umbrella." James said.

"Good thing that after we kick their ass, we won't have to be scared of anything anymore." Jeff added.

Ark let out a stiff laugh. "That's if we beat Umbrella."

Rick slapped him on the back. "Oh ye of little faith. We'll beat those pricks."

"But first," Chris said, "We need to get this place ready. Get the stuff and let's get to work."

Just as the women did, the men began to clean up the place. Unlike the women, however, there was much complaining. Chris and Barry immediately took the vacuum cleaner. James, Jeff, and Jess got the job of sweeping. Leon and Carlos got to clear the dust from the mattresses while Ark and Max made up the beds. Rick and Rott held the lanterns.

Rick was watching Barry when Jeff swept a large pile of dust on his shoes. "Jesus Jeff, watch where you're sweeping that shit. There's no telling what's on the floor."

"Sorry Rick. Maybe you should stand someplace else." Jeff kept on sweeping, forcing Rick to move.

Carlos laughed at smacked a mattress. The resulting dust cloud made both him and Leon cough like crazy. "Why do I get the feeling that we should have brought gas masks for this job."

"I should have brought a cross." Barry said. "With all these cobwebs I'm expecting a vampire to pop up."

"I hate to be a jackass, but couldn't we stay someplace else. There's a nice Holiday Inn a few miles from here." Max said.

"I'm about ready to take Leon's advice a sleep in the copter." Jess added.

"Listen guys," Chris began. "I know this place sucks, but let's just clean this place up as best we can. Jeez, I bet Jill didn't have the trouble with the other gals."

"Speaking of women, when are you going to ask her Carlos?" Ark asked.

"Ask who about what?" Carlos replied.

"Who else." Ark said. "Rebecca."

"From the way they were last night," Max said, "I don't think he has to say anything. Right Carlos?"

"Right." Carlos said. "And just to be safe, I'll talk to her tomorrow. But what about you and Eliza, Ark."

"I plead the fifth." Ark said.

Carlos smirked. "Come on buddy. If you need some advice on how to woo her, I'll tell you everything I know."

"Like hell you will." Ark said, throwing down a pillow. "I don't need Rott picking up pointers from you." Ark pointed to Rott, who was standing next to James.

"Why don't you ask Romeo and Casanova over there." Leon said, motioning at Chris and Barry.

The two men looked at each other and then at the others. "Tell her." They said simultaneously.

"That was a big help." Jess said. He swept his pile against a wall.

Jeff leaned against one of the bunks. "Maybe he should ask you Jimmy."

James rolled his eyes and finished up sweeping.

"How do you know if a girl likes you?" Rott asked.

"Great, now you got the kid asking questions." Rick said. "I say we should call Loveline for this one."

"Can we just get this done?" Leon was getting tired and wanted to sleep.

"Let's finish this up." Chris said. "We all want to get some rest. I want to be up early tomorrow." The men finished up cleaning and got the beds made. After a short squabble over the beds, everyone was ready to turn in.

"Hey Chris." Leon said. "A couple of days ago you were talking to Jill about fate. Can you explain that to me?"

"I'd kind of like to know myself." Barry added.

"Well," Chris began, "From what my father told me fate is a guide that leads you through life. Think of life like a road. When we're born is the start of that road. At the end is our destiny, where our life ends up. As we travel down that road, we may stray from it. Fate pushes us back on that road. It makes sure we reach our destiny. However, sometimes fate throws a roadblock at us. When that happens, we either swerve to avoid it or plow right through it. If we swerve, we end up on a different road and head towards a different destiny. If we go through that roadblock, we stay on that road and continue on to the next roadblock. Other times we come to a fork in the road. Basically that's when we have to make an important choice. We either go left or right. Fate then tries to steer us into the right choice. It does this by giving us signs. Also, my father believed in one last thing. Coincidence doesn't exist. Everything that happens does so for a reason. We don't find out what the reason is till we get further down the road. I never fully understood what my father meant until that day I decided to leave. I don't know why, but when I was staring that tree down that memory of what my father told me came back. It was like I was being given a message. I kept asking myself the same question. Why did all this shit happen to us. Then I figured it out."

"What was the answer?" Barry asked.

"To prepare us for what we're doing now." Chris said. "If we didn't go through the Spencer place or Raccoon City or the other places, we would have the experience to fight Umbrella. We wouldn't even be fighting Umbrella. Everything that happened was a test to see if we could do it. Well here we are. All our past experiences happened because there was a reason for it. Even us staying in this place has a reason. What it is I don't know. That is what I mean by fate."

"That reminds me of something I once heard." James said. "I was told this by an old friend. He said that all our lives are intertwined. What happens to one person affects others. I guess that is true. Because of what Umbrella has done, so many people's lives were affected. And now what we do will affect others as well."

"Do you think we'll be able to stop Umbrella?" Max asked.

"I don't know." Barry replied. "All I know is that we're going to give it our best shot. I don't know about the rest of you, but if I'm going to die, I want to go down fighting."

"I'm with Barry." Leon said. "Umbrella ruined thousands of lives. I say we make them pay."

"Damn straight." Jess said.

"I say we give them hell." Jeff added.

"I got to pay Nicholai back for causing my friends to die." Carlos said.

"And I have a score to settle with Wesker." Barry narrowed his eyes. "That snake will pay for threatening my family."

"Umbrella has a lot to answer for." Chris said. "I just hope we can stop them. With our current situation it may seem impossible. Nevertheless, we can't give up trying. Right now what we need is hope. Now let's get to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and climbed into bed. Rick and Rott switched off the lanterns. The men got comfortable and one by one drifted off to sleep.

As both groups slept, they were unaware of the danger looming towards them. For heading towards them were several black copters, silently slicing through the dark night sky. At the same time, a large convoy of vehicles and helicopter approached from the North. Chris was right; tomorrow would be a busy day.

Author's Comments: Another short chapter. Looks like the guys aren't used to cleaning places huh? I sort of used the stereotype that men are bad at housecleaning for this one. We also got another lesson in fate from Chris. Add what James said and you got one hell of a theory. Also, I did borrow a line from South Park. (South Park rules!) I added a little suspense too. All to keep you on the edge of your seats. (Or at least reading the next chapter.) And yes, I did decide to bring up the relationships of Carlos and Ark to add a little humor to the chapter. For the record, Loveline is (or was) a show on MTV. It dealt with relationships and other stuff. (I can't tell you how many weird ass stories I saw on that show.) Well, time to move on.

Who are those two groups moving towards our heroes? We know one is Umbrella, but who's the other group. Are they good or bad? What surprises will be in store for Chris and the gang? More importantly, will this be the end of the line for the S.T.A.R.S. team? Find out in RE Armageddon: Part IV, Chapter 6- Blitz.


	6. Blitz

Disclaimer: You know the score. I don't own Resident Evil. Capcom owns it. Capcom doesn't own this story. I own it. Of coarse everyone knows that by now.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part IV- Unexpected Alliance Chapter 6- Blitz

Written by: Striker

"Rise and shine buddy."

Chris opened his eyes to see Leon tapping his face. "I'm going to rise, but I'm not shining." Chris sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. "You're up early." He said.

"I couldn't sleep." Leon said. "Between the fear of something crawling into bed with me besides Claire and Jess' snoring, I had a rough night."

"What about the others?" Chris scanned the barracks. Just about all the guys were up. Only Jess, Barry, and Rott were asleep. Jess was snoring loudly.

"How the hell did you manage to sleep through his snoring?" Leon pointed to Jess. "It's like sleeping next to a chainsaw."

Chris smiled. "I'm a heavy sleeper. According to my sister said I could sleep through WWIII and never know it."

"You're lucky." Ark said. "Not only did I have to put up with Jess, but I also had to deal with Carlos' blabbering."

"What blabbering?" Carlos asked. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yeah right." Max said. "All I can say is next time you have one of your dreams, take me with you. You sounded like you had a hell of a time."

Carlos groaned and threw of his covers. He, like the other guys, had slept in his clothes. "I'm going to take a shower."

"No running water." Chris said. "You're going to have to find a lake."

"Son of a bitch." Carlos muttered.

"Time to wake up Barry." Chris said. "Leon, hand me the broom."

"Why?" Leon asked.

"You'll see." Chris put on his shoes and took the broom. He stood a short distance from Barry and poked him in the stomach. After a few seconds Barry woke up, swatting at the broom and cursing. His eyes fell on Chris, who was smiling and holding the broom.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked.

"Waking you up," Chris said, "And giving myself a head start."

Barry growled and got out of bed. He looked at his watch. It read eight. Meanwhile James was putting on his boots. He looked over at Jess. Jess was still snoring away. He had kept James up half the night. James looked over at Max and Rick. "Can you guys wake him up?" Rick grinned and pinched Jess' nose closed. Jess gasped and sprang up. Rick jumped back and chuckled.

"Sleeping people are fun to wake up." He said.

"Hey, let's see if the ladies are up." Max said. Rick nodded and both men bounded out of the barracks.

"What are they doing to do?" Chris dreaded the answer.

James looked over at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Jill slowly opened her eyes. Rays of light struggled to poke through the dirty windows. For just a second, Jill thought she was back at the mansion. She bolted upright and looked at her surroundings. 

"Bad memories?" Claire asked. "For a minute I thought I was back a Rockfort."

Jill turned towards Claire. "Old memories die hard, don't they?"

"They never do." Ada said. "Only good thing is that we still have a whole lifetime to replace them with happy ones." Ada had been up for a while. Now she was feeling her scar. Most of the women had chosen to sleep in their underwear. Only a few had slept with their clothes on. "We better get dresses before…"

"WAKE UP CALL LADIES!" Max shouted as the two men barged in.

"UP AND…DAMN!" Rick replied went he saw the women. The women in turn began to scream and cover themselves up. Janet leapt from her bed. She had on her sweats and was absolutely fuming. She grabbed a broom and prepared to strike.

""That's it you perverts. I'm going to cream your collective asses." She growled.

"Shit." Max said.

"It was his idea." Rick said, pointing at Max. Max gave him a weird look. "Hey, if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Rick said.

Max thought fast and pointed outside. "Chris sent us to wake you up."

"LIKE HELL I DID!" Came Chris' voice from outside. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO POUND THEM, DON'T HERT ANYTHING VITAL."

"I intend to sent them to intensive care." Janet snapped back. "Now who should I take out first?"

"Please don't hurt them." Rebecca squeaked. Her eyes were the size of saucers. "There's really no reason."

Janet turned to Becky. "I'll be the judge of that." Max and Rick took advantage of the distraction to escape. "Dammit." Janet threw down the broom and continued to fume.

"I take it it's time to get up." Kelly said.

"We better get dresses before we have any other visitors." Claire said sarcastically. "Next thing you know it'll be Carlos in his Hawaiian shorts. Those things are tackier than that hat I got Leon."

"Why, I think he looks cute in them." Rebecca said.

"Becky, you'd fine Carlos cute in anything." Jill said. "Come on. I fear what those guys are thinking out there."

The women emerged from the barracks. The rest of the guys were standing around trying to avoid eye contact. Rick and Max were nowhere to be seen.

"I see you girls are up." Chris said, staring at the ground and trying to keep a straight face. The other guys covered their mouths laughing sporadically. Chris looked up at Jill. "Honestly, it wasn't my idea. I do not condone or approve of what they did." He said pleadingly. "But it was funny." Chris started laughing. 

"Don't worry," Claire said, "We don't blame you, we blame him." She pointed at James.

"Why is this my fault?" James asked. 

"Because they are your men." Claire replied. "Maybe you should pay more attention to their actions. For all you know, we could have been naked." She suddenly found herself confronted by the smirking faces of nine men. "Shit." She muttered.

"By the way, where are those two pricks now?" Janet asked.

"Probably cowering from you." Jeff replied. "The last time I saw them they were heading for the van. I don't think they'll be back for a while."

"If we're done with all this bullshit, I would like to get on to what we do today. We have to find another safehouse. Two parties will drive around and find out if there are any large buildings around here. The other two parties will fly around and get an aerial view of the surrounding country. How are we for fuel?"

"Well," Jeff said, "If you want to fly my copter you'll need to siphon so fuel from the other copter. Either that or some of us can go look for fuel. If there were helicopters here, there should be some fuel trucks around here."

"Alright, we can do that." Chris looked around. "Who wants to go for a drive?"

Suddenly, Max and Rick came running towards the others. Max caught his breath first and spoke. "We think someone else is here."

"Are you certain?" James asked. "No one knows we're here except us. Are you sure you didn't bang your head or something?"

"He's not kidding." Rick said. "We were heading down the road we came in on and saw some people run behind one of the buildings. They looked like they were dressed in camouflage gear. I don't think they saw us."

Chris looked around the area. He drew his Berretta and spoke softly. "Move to the copter and get the weapons. They're probably watching us right now."

Jill nodded. "We better make it look like we're getting stuff. We used to do this all the time in Delta. Sometimes we would wait for hours before we moved in."

"This could get ugly." Barry said. "I just didn't think that Umbrella would find us so fast."

"Someone had to tip them off." Ada said.

"Then let's give them an unfriendly welcome." Chris slowly started towards the copters. Then he heard it. The sound of several helicopters coming in. No sooner had it started; the sky was filled with six black copters. Barry and James began for the van and truck. Two copters opened fire with their chainguns, filling the van and Explorer with holes.

"Umbrella will pay for that." Ark said. "That was a military vehicle."

Those who were heading for the copter were cut off by fire from two other copters. The copters landed on the field and men in black uniforms jumped out. They approached the S.T.A.R.S. team with weapons drawn.

Max leaned over to Barry. "Those aren't the men Rick and I saw earlier."

Barry looked at Max, then back to the Umbrella soldiers. Chris stood next to Jill, a dark look on his face. The soldiers' leader stepped forward with his weapon aimed at Chris' chest. The man spoke forcefully. "Christopher Redfield, drop your weapon now." Chris threw his Berretta aside. "Now all of you line up and prepare to be executed."

"I never thought it would end like this." Jill said.

Chris wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. "At least we fought Umbrella." The others had lined up on Chris. They looked at each other as if to say goodbye. Chris closed his eyes as the Umbrella troops to aim.

"HALT!"

Chris opened his eyes to see soldiers come from every direction. The Umbrella troops dropped their weapons and were thrown to the ground. Helicopters came from behind the trees and military vehicles roared down the roads. The whole scene was like out of a war move in where the enemy had been ambushed by the good guys. Everyone looked around in bewilderment except Ark, who had a big grin on his face. Chris was confused, not knowing what to make of this chain of events. First he was planning what the team would do, then they were attacked by Umbrella, and now this. It was almost as if these soldiers had been waiting for Umbrella to come. 

"Those guys were like the ones we saw a few minutes ago." Rick said.

"If anyone has any clue as to what the fuck is going on, they better speck up." Barry said.

"Maybe I can help you with that." A soldier approached Chris and held out his hand. "Sergeant Eric Monroe, U.S. Army. It's a pleasure to finally meet one of the best pilots the USAF every had."

Chris shook Monroe's hand. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Simple," Monroe said, "We're saving your lives. You're too valuable to us to get killed. In case you haven't figured it out, Umbrella knew were you were. We were waiting for them to attack. To be honest, we were getting bored."

"Umbrella couldn't have known unless one of us called them." Kelly said.

Eliza looked at Ark. "Last night I found Ark behind one of the buildings. He told me he was going to the bathroom. And just the other night he said he had to get something from the copter."

Leon looked at his old friend. "Did you call them?"

"He called someone, but it wasn't Umbrella." Everyone turned to see a man with black hair and wearing a black suit approach them. "He called me, and I in turn told these guys were you were. I believe Mr. Kennedy and I have already met. For the rest of you, my name is Carl Simmons. I'm an investigator for the U.S. Army and Ark's friends."

"You mean Ark was spying for you." Chris gave Carl an icy stare.

"In a word, yes." Carl began to pace in front of the S.T.A.R.S. members. "When Ark escaped from Sheena Island, he reported to me. The similarities between Sheena and what Mr. Kennedy had told us about Raccoon City were disturbing. We knew that we had to act fast and find the rest of you. When we got Ark out of Spain, we had given him a mission. He was to inform us where you were and your current situation. We had been tracking Mr. Kennedy, but lost him. Fortunately Ark got back in contact with Mr. Kennedy. During that time we found out that Miss Chambers was with the group and the location of the Redfields. We have also known that Miss Valentine and Mr. Oliveria were both in France. In turn, we knew that Mr. Burton was traveling between Alberta and Atlanta. When you reunited, Ark told me. I also knew when you got some former Umbrella soldiers on your team. Finally, last night he called to tell me that you were here. We knew that Umbrella would follow so last night we mobilized and deployed our forces. Good thing for you we were waiting."

"Then how did Umbrella know where we were?" James asked. "How did they find us?"

"I think I should leave that to someone who knows more about it than me." Carl nodded to Monroe. Monroe walked up to the leader of the Umbrella troops and removed what appeared to be a small TV set. Carl turned towards the S.T.A.R.S.' copters. "SIR, IT'S YOUR TURN." He called.

A man walked towards them, carrying the bag that contained Chris' laptop computer. From what Jill could tell from the man's uniform, he was a Major. He walked up to Monroe and retrieved the device. He then walked up to Chris. "Christopher Redfield, I'm pleased to meet you." The man offered his hand. Chris hesitantly shook it.

"You're a Major." Jill said.

A smile broke out on his face. "Jill Valentine, one of Delta's best. It was a big disappointment to have you leave. At least you still know your ranks. I am a Major. Major Scott Peterson. Now I believe you have a question as to how Umbrella knew where you were hiding. Mr. Redfield, if you would look at this."

"Call me Chris." Chris said. "I hate formal titles."

"OK then Chris, look at this." Peterson switched on the device. A blue map was brought up with flashing dots. "Let me fix this." Peterson zoomed the distance to twenty meters. There was a flashing green dot in the center. There were two yellow dots to the top and left of the green dot.

"What do those dots stand for?" Chris asked.

Peterson pointed at the screen. "The green dot is you. Now walk towards your copters."

Chris nodded and started walking towards the copters. He noticed that the yellow dots were above the green dot and getting closer. As soon as he got to the copters he looked at the screen. The green dot was on top of the yellow dots. Chris looked up and dropped the device. It broke as it hit the ground. "Son of a bitch. They followed the copters." Chris sprinted back to the group. "Umbrella tracked the damn copters. That's how they found Barry's cabin."

"Exactly." Peterson said. "Umbrella has a tracking device on all their copters. Most military vehicles have them. You led them straight to this base. When Mr. Thompson told us that you had stolen Umbrella copters, we knew Umbrella would find you."

"So what do you want?" Barry asked. 

"Help." Peterson replied. He tapped Chris' laptop. "What you have in here is very important to us. We need it to bring Umbrella down. We also searched your former hideout to see if you had anything there that might help. I'm happy to tell you that apart from a few broken windows and flaming wrecks everything is fine. Umbrella didn't bother to search the house. We did and loaded all your belongings into helicopters for safekeeping. We also salvaged the Jeep and Beatle as well as returning the rental cars and paying for everything."

"Why are you doing this?" Chris asked. "Why are you trying to be so nice to us? You think you doing this will get us to help you. You better do a hell of a lot better than that."

"I'm just getting started." Peterson said. "If you'll just come with me Chris we can get down to business. There's an officers' building over there. We can talk there."

"I'm going with Chris." Jill said.

"So am I." Claire added.

"Very well." Peterson said. "Monroe, get these prisoners rounded up and on the copters. Find out where that base is in Atlanta and shut it down."

"Yes sir." Monroe saluted and turned towards the other soldiers. "You heard the Major, get these scumbags loaded up and off to prison. Interrogate them a find me that base."

"I know where the base is." James said. "I can show you right where it is."

"Good." Peterson said. "Mr. Simmons, get some soldiers to help these people load their stuff onto the cargo trucks. When you're done giving the order, join us. I want the trucks loaded by the time I get back."

"Sir." Carl walked over to a small squad of soldiers. He began to speak to them, giving them orders.

"Shall we?" Peterson led Chris, Jill, and Claire away from the group.

After Chris and his group had left the others turned to Ark. Ark looked at the ground and then walked off towards his Explorer. Leon drew a breath and followed. He found Ark leaning against the Explorer.

Ark didn't even bother to look at his friend. "Don't give me that "how could you" speech. I did what I was told to do. I even tried several times to get you and the others to take that deal. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but don't give me any shit."

"I just came over to thank you." Leon said. "I don't know or care about what the others think or say, but I'm glad you called the Army. If you didn't our bodies would be in a pit by now and there would be no one to oppose Umbrella. I know you were doing your job. To tell you the truth, I was hoping that Chris and the others would take that deal. I was planning on accepting when everyone got together. I guess now we both get our wish."

"Thanks." Ark said. "I just hope the other feel the same way."

"You'll find out soon enough." Leon looked over the hood. "Here comes Eliza. Good luck buddy."

Ark laughed to himself as Leon left. Eliza made her way around the ruined truck to Ark. "I'm so sorry I told them." She said apologetically. "It's just that I was scared."

"We all were scared." Ark said, looking at her. "We almost died today. And I don't blame you. Rott did the same thing. He was scared of Vincent. You were probably scared of the others. You must have thought that if they found out that you knew what I did, they'd turn on you. It doesn't matter anymore. Now we have the military to protect us. We don't have to be scared anymore."

Eliza moved next to Ark and leaned on him. "Everything's so crazy. I've never had to do so much running in my life. I don't know what's going on anymore. At least I know I have you to protect me."

Ark put his arm around her waist. "And I always will."

The two stood there, oblivious to the actions going on around them. Even thou the past few days had been hectic, they knew that now everything would be all right.

Author's Comments: Curiouser and curiouser. This is really getting good. How about the white-knuckle suspense? If that wasn't thrilling, I don't know what is. And how about the tracking device? Seems the S.T.A.R.S. led Umbrella to themselves. And you thought Ark was the spy. At least I hope you thought Ark was the spy. Anyway, we also meet some new players. We met Carl, Ark's friend. We met Sergeant Monroe and Major Peterson. Also, the relationship between Ark and Eliza may have gotten deeper. Also, if you found the wakeup call scene in the women's barracks inappropriate, sorry. It just popped into my head and I couldn't resist putting it in. Oh boy.

What does Peterson what to talk to Chris about? (What do you think?) What will Chris' response be? Is Leon right, will the S.T.A.R.S. join forces with the military? What effect will this have on Spencer, Nicholai, and Wesker? Will the S.T.A.R.S. have to stay at that base? Wait and see in RE Armageddon: Part IV, Chapter 7- Proposal. 


	7. Proposal

Declaimer: Resident Evil is property of Capcom. This long story is written by and is property of me. Any similarities to any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and unintentional. Thank you.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part IV- Unexpected Alliance Chapter 7- Proposal

Written by: Striker

Major Peterson led Chris, Jill, and Claire towards a large building that was an office. Chris noticed several troops patrolling the grounds and several vehicles moving down the roads.

"You have a lot of security here." He said. "Afraid something bad is going to happen?"

Peterson stopped at the door and turned to Chris. "We can't be sure if Umbrella will sent another unit in. Then there are the prisoners. We don't want any of them escaping. Also, I don't want any interruptions. We have a lot to talk about."

Carl came jogging up. "We're packing the trucks and preparing to take the first of the prisoners back to base. They should be leaving shortly. Are we ready?"

"Yes." Peterson said. "Chris Redfield, I would like you to step inside. I'll make this a short as I can." Chris nodded slowly and stepped through the door.

Jill and Claire began to follow, but were cut off by Carl. "Sorry ladies but I'll have to ask you to stay outside. This is private." Carl closed the door. Jill heard the sound of the lock clicking.

"Ten seconds and I can have that door opened." Jill growled.

Claire put her hand on Jill's shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't. The last thing we need is to piss off the military. Besides, my brother knows what he's doing. If he gets in trouble, he'll find a way out. He always does."

Chris looked around the drab room. He could hear a small generator humming, giving power to the lamps set on the table. Light filtered in through the dirt-caked windows. The room looked like it had been dusted, cleaned, and prepared for this meeting. The first impression Chris had was how much the room reminded him of the RPD Interrogation Room. The second was how uncomfortable he was. The door was locked, his friends were a distance away, and even if Jill could pick the lock she would be too late if things got ugly. He hesitantly sat down and folded his arms on the table.

Peterson and Carl sat down across from him. Peterson sat back in his chair while Carl began to speak. "I believe you know what this little talk is going to be about."

"Yes." Chris' voice was stoic and his eyes were fixed in a menacing stare. "This is about Umbrella. You want us to keep quiet."

"Just the opposite." Carl said. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Leon Kennedy. As you are aware, it is illegal for any company to produce biological weapons on U.S. soil."

"But I thought that the U.S. military conducted research on biological weapons themselves." Chris said.

"We did." Peterson replied. "However, the research we're doing now is on diseases that just disable soldiers, not kill them. Diseases that can be cured easily and that don't permanently damaged the enemy. As a matter of fact, we rarely use our biological weapons. Right now we're in the process of destroying most of the weapons we have."

"That brings us to Umbrella." Carl said. "From what we were told by Mr. Kennedy, that company has made a very dangerous weapon. If that virus could infect a city the size of Raccoon, imagine the effect that bug could have if terrorists get a hold of it and release it New York or Los Angeles. The loss of life could be catastrophic. And the threat of it spreading to the nearby towns and cities would be great."

"Not to mention that Umbrella violated several ethnic laws regarding genetic engineering." Peterson added. "The creatures that were described to us, as well as the experiments done on Sheena Island have broken just about every law or treaty we have. We can also get Umbrella on bribery counts and other crimes such as kidnapping and murder."

"You think you know all that Umbrella has done. You don't know the half of it." Chris leaned in. "What you know is the tip of the iceberg. I've been in three incidences. And in every one just when I though Umbrella couldn't sink any lower, I found out the hard way they could. I've had to watch people die. I've had to find the bodies of my teammates butchered and have my best friend turn into zombie and attack me. I've had to walk through piles of corpses. I've had to fight monsters your worst nightmares couldn't fuck with. I almost lost my sister and had to wonder if my friends were still alive. Just about every night I had nightmares where I would wake up screaming. And I almost lost my mind because of all that. If you went through what I went through, you would go nuts too. You have no idea what Umbrella is capable of, I do."

"Then I see no reason why I shouldn't get right to the point." Carl said. "I'll make this a package deal. Same terms as the deal I made to Mr. Kennedy. You and your team help us shut down Umbrella, and we'll help you."

"In what way?" Chris asked. "What will you do if we help you?"

"First thing we'll is round up your teammates families." Peterson said. "They will be sent to different military bases and put under protective custody. No one will know where they are going except my staff. These officers have served with me for over ten years I can trust them all. The three children will stay with you. I believe that they have bonds with several members of your team and I wouldn't want to separate them. We'll also provide you with places to stay. You'll be paid and given anything you need. We'll provide you with the necessary equipment. Weapons, ammo, anything you need. You'll also receive backup on any mission you go on. This will be extended to all the members of your team."

"Are there any catches?" Chris asked. "This kind of reminds me of the proverb "if it's too good to be true, it is." It seems to me that every time things go my way something always happens to fuck everything up. What guarantee do I have that this isn't some sort of setup."

"The fact that if this was a setup you'd be dead by now." Peterson lifted the black bag containing Chris' computer and slid it to Chris. "From what we were told by Mr. Thompson, you seem to have quite a bit of information on Umbrella. You even have information on their latest project. We need what you have. This is the break we have been waiting for. For the last couple of months the only evidence we have from our investigation of Umbrella is Mr. Kennedy's testimony and what Mr. Thompson discovered."

"Umbrella forced us to destroy a whole city." Carl said. "And when we asked them why they gave us a bullshit excuse every time. What's in that computer and the testimony from your friends will blow this case wide open. We can bring down Umbrella, but we need your help to do that. Only you know how to fight those things Umbrella made. Only you have experience fighting Umbrella's forces. All you have to do is say yes and Umbrella will be finished."

"You know what, you're too little too late." Chris sat up and grabbed his laptop. "You want our help now? Why didn't you help us after the Spencer Mansion? Why did you have to wait till after you nuked Raccoon? Why didn't you listen to us when we were telling you about Umbrella before?"

"Cause all the evidence burned up when the mansion exploded. The documents you found could have been dismissed as forged." Carl narrowed his eyes. "There was nothing any agency could do. Umbrella probably had moles all over the place. Hell, Umbrella owned the whole city. Even the Mayor and Police Chief were bought off."

"How would you know?" Chris spat. "I filed an internal investigations report to the Federal Police Dept. They never sent a response."

"They did." Carl replied. "The response was sent September 29th. It was found out that Irons received cash from Umbrella. He was also involved in several rape cases while he was in collage. As I said Umbrella owned the city. Nothing you could have done would have worked. We didn't even know Umbrella had those damn viruses until Raccoon City was destroyed."

"So now you're trying to save face." Chris said. His anger was rising. "You want to try to make up for what you did. After my friends and I were called insane and got charged with gross misconduct of a case you want our help. You're just pissed because Umbrella used you just like they used everyone else. Either that or you're doing this because it's your job."

"DAMMIT!" Peterson shot up and slammed the table. "I have never met someone so fucking stubborn and untrusting in my life. You think I'm doing this cause it's my job? I'll tell you what I'm doing this for. I'm doing this for my FAMILY. I have a wife, two sons, and a daughter. I'm fighting Umbrella because I want to make sure what happened to the people in Raccoon never happens to my family. As soon as I learned about Umbrella I asked to be assigned to the mission. I know that Wesker stabbed you in the back, but that doesn't mean everyone else is going to. If it weren't for us you would be dead. We know we should have believed you, but hindsight is 20/20. We have the evidence, we have the proof, and all we need is your team on our side. You can trust us. God knows I want Umbrella just as badly as you do. Don't fuck this up Chris. Help us."

"That's all I needed to hear." Chris said. "I needed to know if you were being sincere. I needed to be sure this was for real. I needed to know why you want Umbrella. I guess I found that out. Fine, I'll do it. Major, you understand I was just covering my ass. I apologize if I sounded like an asshole, but I needed to see if you were being honest with me. Finding people you can trust can be hard these days."

"So you'll help us?" Carl asked.

"I'm in, but this isn't my decision alone." Chris said. "I need to talk to my team, see what they think. I'm not guaranteeing anything. They may agree or they won't. Just to be safe I'll give you a copy of everything in my laptop. It should be enough to at least hit Umbrella legally."

"Very well." Peterson said. "I assure you, you take this deal and you won't be disappointed."

Chris shouldered the bag and left the building. He met Jill and Claire, who had worried looks on their faces.

"I heard some shouting." Jill said. "Did anything bad happen?"

"No, nothing happened." Chris said. "We need to talk to the others. We have a very important decision to make." The trio walked back to the group.

A few seconds later Carl and Peterson emerged. "Do you think the S.T.A.R.S. will accept?" Carl asked.

"Well Mr. Simmons, Redfield hopefully was the hardest one to convince. With luck he'll get the others onboard and then…"

"Umbrella will be screwed." Carl finished. "My brother and his whole family were in Raccoon. Umbrella will pay for causing their deaths."

Peterson nodded. "All we need now is faith."

"OK pal, you're going to talk to me and tell me anything I want to know." Monroe said. He had the leader of Umbrella's troops in front of him. The man had his hands handcuffed behind his back. Monroe looked at his collar. "A Lieutenant." Monroe said. "You can tell me a lot of stuff. For starters, you can tell me what your boss is up to."

"Fuck you." The man replied.

"Fuck me?" Monroe said. "Fuck this." Monroe punched the guy right in the nose. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must have banged your head when you got in the helicopter."

"You punched me." The man growled.

Monroe looked at a soldier who was watching the scene. "Did I punch him?"

"No sir." The soldier replied.

Monroe smiled and turned back to the lieutenant. "Now let's try this again. What's Umbrella doing?"

"I'm not answering bitch." The man spit. Monroe responded by stomping the man's left foot.

"I didn't see your foot there. I must need glasses." Monroe grabbed the guy's collar. "That's strike two. If you don't cooperate, I'll make sure that when you get to the brig you're cavity searched by a three hundred pound ex-trucker named Bruno. Now talk."

"Bite me you prick."

"Hold still." Monroe whacked the man in the back of the head. "Damn, I missed it. A fly landed on your head and I was going to get it. Get this bastard out of my sight." Two soldiers came and escorted the man towards a helicopter. Monroe turned his attention to some other soldiers. "Those trucks better be loaded. I'm in a very bad mood right now."

"Almost done sir." A soldier called out.

"Good." Monroe walked up to James. "We sent in recon, the situation is just like you said. Our strike team is moving in now."

"You know, I'd consider what you just did to that man abuse, but I really don't care." James said. The two men laughed. The rest of the S.T.A.R.S. were smoking and joking with some of the soldiers, waiting for Chris to return.

Chris walked towards the team and snapped his fingers. Everyone gathered round to hear his story. "Major Peterson made me a deal. He wants Umbrella stopped and he gave me four good reasons why. If we help him, he'll protect our families, give us a place to stay, and give us whatever we need. I accepted, but I want to clear this with you."

"Whoa." Barry said. "Just the other night you didn't even want to talk about helping the government. I thought your mind was made up."  
  
"Obviously what happened today changed my mind." Chris replied. "Besides, I was wrong. I know because I got Peterson pissed. He said that he's doing this to protect his family. I have good reason that Carl has similar motives."

"He does." Ark said. "His brother was living in Raccoon City with his wife and four children. That was the main reason he had his breakdown. If you ask me, I think just about all of us have personal reasons for being here."

James looked at Chris. "I say we take it. We need the help. Most of my men were counting on this."

"Also, it sounds like the government can't do anything without us." Ada added.

"I take it that the rest of your group accepts." Chris said.

"Yes they do." James replied.

"Then that leaves the rest of us." Chris looked around. "I know I don't have to ask Ark. What about the rest of you?"

"We owe Peterson so saving us." Jill said. "Why not."

"I'll follow you Chris." Claire said.

Leon looked at Ark, then at Chris. "I've been waiting to take this deal for a few months now. Let's go."

"If it'll mean that my family will be safe, then I'm in." Barry said.

"This seems better than nothing." Carlos said. "At least we won't have to stay here."

"I'm with Carlos." Rebecca said.

"And I'm with Ark." Eliza said.

"It's settled then." Chris said. "Now we have to wait for Major Peterson to tell him the news."

"That won't be necessary. I'm glad you're aboard." Peterson walked over to Monroe. "Sergeant, what's our status with the processions and families?"

Monroe saluted. "Sir, the belongings from Burton's cabin are currently being transported to base. The belongings here have been packed up and ready for transport. Units are in place to retrieve the families. So far Umbrella hasn't made a move. The families will be taken to the designated safehouses."

"In place? Aren't you going to ask us where our families are?" Barry asked.

"While we where monitoring your position, we also had families under surveillance." Carl explained. "So far our agents have been watching to see if Umbrella would make a move. Through information we had and Umbrella's bios on you we found and are now prepared to take them to safety. This was done after we received information from Ark as to whom you had on your side, Mr. Redfield."

"Strange thing sir." Monroe said. "We seem to be short a few sets of parents."

"That's because some of us lost our parents." Chris replied.

"Get the families, move the trucks out, take the rest of the prisoners away, and get ready to take these people to their new homes." Peterson barked.

"Where are we going?" Jill asked.

"Fort Belvior, Virginia." Peterson replied. "About fifteen to twenty minutes from D.C. Let's see if Umbrella has the guts to attack you there."

The rest of the helicopters lifted off while the trucks pulled out. Several dark-blue military vans stood waiting to be loaded. Peterson led the group to them. Chris moved beside Peterson. "There's something I forgot to mention about this deal Major."

Peterson turned to Chris "What is it?"

"We'll help you, but I give the orders in my team."

"Very well. I see this is going to be a good alliance." Peterson watched as the S.T.A.R.S. climbed into the vans. He smiled and then climbed into the passenger seat of one of the vans. The vehicles left the base to begin the trip to Fort Belvior.

"Chris, what do you think Spencer will do when he finds out we're with the military?" Jill asked, holding Chris' hand.

"It's going to set him off." Chris replied. "I wouldn't want to be Nicholai or Wesker, that's for sure. I just hope Spencer doesn't do anything drastic." Chris looked out the window and watched the scenery past by.

Author's Comments: The final piece. With this union the road to Armageddon is halfway traveled. Chris has accepted the deal and now the S.T.A.R.S. are ready to strike. And what about Monroe. He sure doesn't like anyone from Umbrella. And yes, what he did to that lieutenant is against the rules of war. By the way, I'm not entirely sure what the U.S.'s stance on biological weapons is, but I defiantly know that the U.S. would not agree with what Umbrella is doing. Also, Fort Belvior is a real military base fifteen to twenty minutes from D.C. Don't ask how I know you wouldn't believe me.

The S.T.A.R.S. arrive at their new homes. Plus, there's a special surprise for Barry. Jill also has something for Chris. It's moving day for all. And just what will Spencer do when he finds out the news? Wesker knows and has a devious plan in mind. Find out what will happen in RE Armageddon: Part IV, Chapter 8- New Home.


	8. New Home

Disclaimer: The hard working people at Capcom own Resident Evil. This excruciatingly long story is mine. All names and places have been changed to protect the identities of those involved.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part IV- Unexpected Alliance Chapter 8- New Home

Written by: Striker

"MILITARY!" Spencer roared. "YOUR SOLDIERS WERE CAPTURED BY MILITARY!"

"The military was waiting for my men." Nicholai said. "Our base in Atlanta was also taken. I received a message before the base was taken. I don't know where the S.T.A.R.S. were taken, but I lost all my men."

"You assured me that the S.T.A.R.S. would be eliminated." Spencer's face was starting to get red. "You said that there would be no problems."

Nicholai felt as if he was going to shit his pants. It had been a few hours since contact was lost with his men. The last thing to come through was the base being attacked by the U.S. Army. This came after contact was lost with the men in Fort Collins. Nicholai now found himself in Spencer's office, facing his boss's fury. "I didn't know that the military was involved. I have no idea how they could have known where the S.T.A.R.S. were."

"Ark Thompson." Spencer seethed. "He is an investigator for the government. He could have told the military where the S.T.A.R.S. were. You should have seen that."

"How could anyone have seen that?" Wesker asked. He gave Nicholai a sly grin. "Even I couldn't have seen that coming. Besides, if it weren't for the army intervening, Nicholai's men would have done the job. This reminds me of the Spencer Estate. How was I to know that the Tyrant was going to impale me? That was unforeseen. Just like no one expected Mr. Umbrella to die in such a horrible accident. Life can be so cruel."

Spencer eyed Wesker suspiciously. That man was smart. Perhaps too smart. Spencer regained his composure. "Very well, this was unforeseen. However, this presents us with a bigger problem. If the S.T.A.R.S. talk, what they know could be disastrous for me. The U.S. Government has already been sniffing around for a while. Plus the loss of property is staggering. This is indeed a serious problem."

Nicholai resented Spencer calling his men "property" like they were things to be thrown away. The man cared more about those beasts than the people working for him. "My men will not talk, no matter what happens to them. And I doubt the S.T.A.R.S. joined the government."

"He's right." Wesker added. "By now the only people the S.T.A.R.S. believe they can trust is each other. Remember how no one believed the surviving S.T.A.R.S. after the mansion. I believe Redfield still has a strong mistrust towards the government. He probably believes that the government wants him to keep quit. No, he is not that trusting of a man. That will make any alliance between the S.T.A.R.S. and the Army difficult."

"I see your point." Spencer said. The S.T.A.R.S. mistrust would be an advantage. "But consider if they do help the government. What then?"

"The S.T.A.R.S. have no hard evidence." Nicholai said calmly. "Their own actions have seen to this. Every base they have been to they have destroyed. Even the papers they have could be considered circumstantial evidence. We could claim that those documents were forged."

"With any luck they'll all end up in mental institutions." Wesker smiled, removing his shades. His reptilian eyes adjusted to the light. "Do you honestly believe that anyone will believe that we, The Umbrella Corporation, would create a virus? Umbrella cures diseases. What the people will believe is that the S.T.A.R.S. are terrorists that seek to destroy Umbrella. We could even say that they work for Bio-Tech."

Spencer still was unimpressed. "These are all assumptions. If Redfield is smart, he will try to make a deal with the Government. We may have to change our name and move to another location. How could things come to this? The company MY GRANDFATHER created will be ruined by a group of insects that should have been exterminated long ago." Spencer closed his eyes.

"All is not lost." Wesker said.

Spencer's eyes shot open. "What?"

"Think of it this way. The U.S. Government needs the S.T.A.R.S. Without them the government has no case. I intend to set a trap that Redfield and his pathetic friends won't escape."

"And how are you going to do that?" Spencer asked.

"I believe that these terrorists have been hacking into our computer systems. That will allow us to hang out the bate. There is a factory in Ohio near Tiffin. We no longer use it, but we could make it seem like it produces Tyrants. The S.T.A.R.S. will jump at the opportunity to destroy a facility that makes Tyrants."

"And why should they Wesker?" Spencer asked.

Wesker's smile got bigger. "Because the S.T.A.R.S. loath them. Out of all the creatures we have made, the Tyrant class has been the most powerful. The S.T.A.R.S. know this and will do anything to prevent this. If we set the trap, they will come."

Nicholai continued. "The new B.O.W.s are ready. We'll send in weaker B.O.W.s to make the S.T.A.R.S. lower their guard. And then the new one's attack and kill those bastards."

"Excellent." Spencer put his palm together and tapped his fingers against each other. "You may carry on your plan Wesker, but Nicholai stays here."

"But I need Nicholai to help me escape." Wesker said, pointing at the Russian. "Part of my plan is to set the self-destruct device to kill whoever manages to survive. Nicholai will have to start up the emergency escape train to insure we are not caught in the blast."

"Very well." Spencer growled. "But don't slip up. If this plan fails, you both will pay."

"Yes Sir." Nicholai and Wesker replied together. The two men left the room. When they were far enough away, Wesker spoke to Nicholai.

"This time the S.T.A.R.S. won't escape. I will see to it myself." Wesker put on his shades headed for the elevator.

Nicholai stopped for a bit. "We'll see." He said before heading to the elevator himself.

The vans rumbled into Fort Belvior. They pulled up in front of a large building that was the HQ for the base. The vans stopped and the occupants got out. "Welcome to Fort Belvior. This is where Operation Umbrella will commence from." Peterson said.

Chris looked towards the direction of the barracks. "Where will we be staying?"

Peterson smiled. "Like I said, you'll have a place to stay. However you won't be staying on base. There's a small development going up a short distance from here. I saw to it that several of those homes would be given to you and your team. We've paid for everything. You'll also be provided transportation, so you can go into the city. D.C. is only a few miles away. We also set up a special lab. Most of the equipment we got from the CDC in Atlanta. It may prove helpful for this operation. I also believe your stuff has arrived. Sergeant, get these people their belongings."

"Yes sir." Monroe ran over to some trunks that had just pulled up. He leaped onto the back of one and began looking over the objects. "Just call me Santa, ho, ho, ho. What do we have here? This must be one of the kids." He held up a white bear with a British flag on its shirt.

"MY BEAR!" Rebecca shouted. She ran up and grabbed it before Monroe could say anything. She stood hugging it tightly, a happy expression on her face.

"OK." Monroe said. "Cool." He held up Barry's gun lighter. "I have one of these, except mine's a cannon."

Barry walked up and took the lighter. "Believe me, I wouldn't miss this."

Monroe dug around some more. "Whoa, I always wanted one of these." He held up the hat Claire had bought for Leon.

"Whom does that belong to?" Rick said between chuckles.

Leon hung his head. "Uh."

"It's Leon's." Claire said. She walked up and snatched the hat. "Does anyone have a problem with that?" She gave it to Leon, who avoided the stares he was receiving.

"Here we have a little building." Monroe held up the model of Buckingham Palace.

Sherry ran up. "That's mine."

"Here you go." Monroe handed Sherry the model. He continued to dig as Sherry ran back to Claire. "And here's a picture of the happy couple, or I think." He held up the picture of Chris and Jill. Monroe looked at Jill, then back at the picture several times. "You look the same except your hairs short and red."

"Personal info." Chris said.

"Right." Monroe held out the picture for Chris to take. He then jumped off of the truck. "That's it for personal effects. Only things left in the truck are clothes, underwear, and a pair of Hawaiian boxers. I won't ask who owns them." All eyes turned to Carlos. "Cause I just got my answer."

"By the way," Carl said, "We have three more very valuable possessions that I believe belong to Mr. Burton." He spoke into a radio. "Let them out."

The door to the HQ opened. A woman and two girls emerged The woman was pretty with shoulder-length, blonde hair and wore a pink shirt and brown blouse. The taller of the two girls had the same color hair as the woman and wore an Old Navy fleece and a pair of jeans. The other girl had fire-red hair and wore a gray polo shirt and jeans. The woman looked around before spotting Barry.

Barry couldn't believe the sight he saw. "KATHY, NATALIE, JENNA!" Barry tore off towards them. Kathy rushed to Barry, tears running down her face. The two met and wrapped their arms around each other. They started to kiss passionately.

"DADDY, DADDY!" The younger girl, Jenna, ran to Barry. The other girl, Natalie, followed her sister.

"NATALIE, JENNA!" Barry crouched down as his two daughters ran into his arms. "I miss you so much."

Chris smiled at the scene. He had figured that Barry would see his family after Umbrella was defeated. In fact Chris had figured that everything would play out this way. He looked at his sister, who was next to Leon. His reunion with Claire had been just as emotional. He steadied himself and walked towards Barry's family. He approached Kathy and said something he knew he had to say. "I'm sorry for getting Barry involved in this. I'm sure it must have been difficult not having him around."

"No need to apologize." Kathy said. "It was something he had to do. If he wasn't fighting against Umbrella, who would be? I'm just glad we're with him."

"So am I." Chris replied. "I know how important family is."

"But how?" Barry asked.

Carl stepped forward. "It was simple really. Ark learned where your family was staying and we did the rest. We decided that it would be better to bring them here so you could be together. Actually it was my idea. Think of it as a little bonus. And speaking of bonuses, I have one for you Chris. He should be here soon."

"What could you possibly have for me?" Chris was puzzled until he heard a familiar voice call him.

"CHRIS! I didn't expect to be working with you."

Chris turned to see an old friend. "Stan?" Chris walked up to his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently working with you." Stan replied. Both men gave each other a hearty hug and laughed, slapping each other on the back. Stan stepped back and held Chris' shoulders. "I was stationed at Bolling Air Force Base and then got transferred here to be a pilot for some S.T.A.R.S. team. I had no idea you were with them."

"Long story." Chris said. "You haven't changed a bit." Chris looked over his friend. Stan still had short, black hair and brown eyes. He was 5'9", an inch shorter than Chris. He also had the same stocky build.

"Neither have you." Stan replied. "At least it'll be good to fight beside you again. I tell you, the partners I've had recently have been dicks."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." Chris led Stan back to the group. Barry was already busy introducing his wife and children. 

After the intros, Peterson called to the group. "Listen up. Your stuff will be taken to garages. There it will be loaded into several cars we have for each of you. You will have to identify your stuff, as our men didn't know what belong to whom. After that you will be given direction, keys, and number to you homes. I suspect that most of you don't have clothes so you each get a credit card. Don't max it out. The houses are all the same. They're two-story, two-bedroom, white houses. We have split you up into pairs based on information provided by Mr. Thompson. I hope you find your homes to your liking. Dismissed."

The group climbed into the vans and headed to the waiting cars. The vehicles were beautiful, white Chrysler Town & Country mini-vans. There were nine. Each one had the keys and directions to the development, complete with map. The boxes were quickly sorted and loaded into the appropriate vehicles. Kathy's luggage as well as the girls was already in Barry's Town & Country. It was decided that the group would follow Chris. After the team settled in they would go into D.C. so James' group could get some clothes. Chris pulled out of the base with the rest in tow. Jill navigated for him. When they reached the development their mouths dropped.

"It's beautiful." Jill gasped.

"No kidding." Chris replied.

Each car pulled into the driveway of each house. It would be Chris and Jill, Claire, Leon, and Sherry, Carlos and Rebecca, Barry and his family, Ark, Eliza, Rott, and Lily, James and Ada, Max and Kelly, Jeff and Jess, and finally Janet and Rick. Each house was a white, two-story building with a deck and garage. The inside was also impressive. The front door opened into a living room to the right and a kitchen to the left. The living room had a sky-blue carpet and white furniture, while the kitchen floor was sparkling, white linoleum and loaded with appliances. Towards the back was a study to the right with a dark-brown rug and a large, oak desk. A dining room was to the left with a shiny, hardwood floor a large, pine table. A staircase along the right side of the living room led upstairs. A lovely beige carpet ran the length of the hall. Two bedrooms were on the right side. A laundry room and spare room were on the left side. At the end of the hall were a bathroom and two other spare rooms on either side. In some of the houses, the spare rooms had been turned into bedrooms for the children. All in all, the houses were more than the S.T.A.R.S. had expected. 

"I can't believe this is our new house." Kathy said.

Barry laughed and looked at his daughters, who were wide-eyed and amazed. "Nether can they. Let's get our stuff inside."

Those with stuff proceeded to move in. Those without belongings explored the houses. Rick ran next door to Jeff.

"I tell ya Jeff, we sure picked the right side." Rick said.

Jeff turned to Rick. "Amen."

Claire, Leon, and Sherry were finished pulling the bags from the back of the car. Suddenly, Claire froze like she remembered something. "Wait a minute, if we're going out, I need a shower." She ran into the house.

"Claire, wait." Leon ran after her only to see her legs disappear up the stairs. Sherry ran up next to him. Together they heard the heavy thud of footsteps run down the hall, then the sound of the bathroom door opening. Then they heard the sound of Claire shedding her clothes and the shower turning on. Leon stood with a goofy grin.

"Why are you smiling?" Sherry asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Leon replied. After a few seconds, they heard the shower turn off, a small commotion, and finally the sound of footsteps running back across the hall.

"Honey." Claire came halfway down the stairs wrapped in a towel. "I just remembered that my…"

"Clean underwear's still outside." Leon finished. "Don't worry, finish your shower. I'll bring the bag up to you."

Claire smiled and ran back upstairs. Sherry turned to Leon. "I thought you would make Claire go out and get her underwear herself."

"No way." Leon said. "Chris would kill me."

Ada stood on the back deck. The view was breathtaking. She saw a river and rolling hills. When spring rolled around, the hills would be covered in flowers. She couldn't help but enjoy the scenery. James stood at the sliding, glass door off of the study. Ada turned to him. "I can't believe this is ours. It's like I'm dreaming."

"Then I hope you never wake up." James said. "We should thank Major Peterson. And I also think we owe him. Umbrella has to go down, and it has to go down for good. But that's in the future. Now I think we should enjoy ourselves. We're going to D.C."

"I can't wait." Ada said. "I heard there are so many good shops in the city. I want to pick out some nice clothes."

James walked up and put his arm around her waist. "As soon as the others are ready, we'll go. Now let's see what the upstairs looks like." They both walked inside and closed the door.

Chris dropped the heavy bag on the bed. The bedroom was nice. The walls were white. The ceiling was tan with a white ceiling fan over the bed. The bed had cream-colored sheets and a blue quilt. A sliding door opened onto a small balcony. As Chris slid the door open, a gentle breeze blew the light blue curtains. A door on the right opened into a small bathroom. Against the left wall was a large closet and dresser. A mirror hung above the dresser. On either side of the bed was a small nightstand with a lamp. A tall dresser stood in the far, right corner. "Wish Barry's place was like this." Chris said.

"Well this is ours now." Jill walked in a set her bag down in front of the closet. "Besides, Barry isn't one for luxury. Remember his house in Raccoon."

Chris smiled. "Nothing fancy, just the essentials. He never did try to impress anyone."

Jill looked at the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Better make it a quick one, I need one too." Chris said.

"You know, we could always take one together." Jill mused, grabbing Chris' arm and tugging him towards the bathroom.

Chris broke free and put his hands on his waist. "I say, what has gotten into you Miss Valentine." He said, talking in his best southern accent. "This is no way for a proper lady to behave."

Jill started to pout. "You're saying you don't want to take a shower with me."

"I didn't say that," Chris said, "It's just that I didn't expect this kind of behavior from you. Guess I'm seeing a side of you I never have before."

"There's a lot you don't know." Jill replied. "Now let's go."

Giggling like two teenagers, Chris and Jill walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

The shopping trip was to D.C. ended up turning into a tour. The S.T.A.R.S. team drove by all the monuments before making it to the shops. The women had a ball while the guys got stuck holding the boxes. Leon, Carlos, and Ark ducked into one of the Starbucks coffee houses for a brake. In the clothing stores Janet and Eliza bought what they needed while the other women tried on numerous outfits. Chris was helping James when he noticed Jill emerge from a jewelry store. He thought nothing about it, figuring that she had bought something for herself. A little more sightseeing and it was time to go home. 

It was around eight and Chris was in the living room. He was watching TV, trying to unwind from a rough day. A phone call from Peterson had the S.T.A.R.S. back at Fort Belvior at ten. Chris was tired. He could tell from the dark spots forming under his eyes. He found a program he liked and began to watch it. It was a special on the German battleship the Bismarck. He had gotten into these types of programs when he first joined the S.T.A.R.S. He figured it was the military training that had done it. The program was at the part where the Bismarck was in battle with the Hood, a British battleship. He was so engrossed in the program that he failed to see Jill come down the stairs.

"I thought you would be watching something about airplanes, not boats." She said.

"Hey, this'll work." He replied.

Jill sat down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I have something for you."

"Oh boy. I wonder what it could be." Chris said, faking enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad you're ecstatic." Jill said.

Chris shot her a grin. "You want I should burst into flames."

She slapped his arm. "Come on, this is serious. Since you gave me a necklace to show how much you love me, I thought it was only fair to return the favor. I got you this today." She produced a small box. "Open it."

Chris opened the box to find a diamond-covered bracelet. "Thanks but I can't wear this. It's jewelry."

"It's a men's bracelet." Jill said. "Put it on."

Chris snapped the bracelet on his right wrist. "It's great. This must have cost a lot."

"Nothing's too good for you." Jill moved her arm around his waist. "I love you Chris."

"I love you too Jill." Chris looked at the stairs. "I would say we should go upstairs, but why waste time?"

"Now I'm seeing a side of you I didn't know you had." Jill said.

"I got plenty more. At least I was right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Today was a busy day." Jill laughed as Chris kissed her forehead. "Now let's get to bed. We have a lot to do." With that, the pair switched off the TV and ascended the stairs.

Author's Comments: Chris sure was right. A lot of surprises were in store for our heroes. A family reunion, old partners joining back up, and a few new homes. What could get any better than this? Oh yeah, Jill's gift to Chris. And I know what you're saying, but no. Chris wearing a bracelet doesn't make him a pansy. Speaking of that, look for both the necklace and bracelet to pop up in the next parts. Also, Wesker has a plan. That's right, for all of you who begged for him, Wesker returns. You know sparks will fly when the S.T.A.R.S. and Wesker collide. On a side note, Bolling Air Force Base is real. I've been to it. Also, I've been to D.C. There are tons of shops and about three Starbucks I've seen while driving through it. Finally, all the houses are the same. Makes it a hell of a lot easier to have nine identical houses than nine different houses. 

In the next chapter the S.T.A.R.S. take the bate. Chris and the crew prepare for action and get some new threads. But Wesker is also getting ready. See how in RE Armageddon: Part IV, Chapter 9- Battle Plan.


	9. Battle Plan

Disclaimer: Capcom owns the Resident Evil franchise. This story came from my own twisted, deranged mind. P.S. I am NOT crazy, I just have crazy thoughts.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part IV- Unexpected Alliance Chapter 9- Battle Plan

Written by: Striker

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The loud sound of the alarm clock's buzzer cut through the quite morning air. A man's hand shot out, fumbling for the snooze button. When that failed, he resorted to grabbing the clock and slamming it on nightstand. A woman's hand reached out and stopped him from destroying the clock. She then flipped a switch, turning off the alarm.

"You know, not everything has to be resolved with violence." Jill said, looking at Chris. They were currently lying in bed. Jill was on top, staring down at Chris. She could tell he wasn't fully awake. His hazel eyes were barely opened. "You certainly aren't a morning person."

"Give me a few minutes." He muttered. Something then caught his eye. "Is it me, or is your hair getting redder every day."

Jill grasped a strand of her hair and studied it. The reddish hue was stronger than the day before. "You're right. I have to dye my hair again."

"You know, I don't care what color your hair is." Chris said.

"Well I do." Jill replied. "It's a way to show I've changed since Raccoon. You stopped dressing in black and white. I dye my hair black."

"Fine." Chris looked at the clock. Five after nine. "We have less than an hour to get ready. I don't what to be late on the first day."

They both got up and got dressed. Jill dug in her bag and found some hair dye. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Chris shrugged and headed downstairs. It was a half hour later when Jill came down. Chris was sitting on the sofa in his "work clothes", black shirt, pants, and sneakers. Jill had on an orange top and denim shorts with brown hiking boots.

"Where's breakfast?" Jill asked.

"Why Jill, I thought you would make it." Chris said. "You are the woman."

Jill gave him a cold look. "That better be one of your lame jokes."

"Aren't we sensitive. I was waiting for you. I'm not going to cook by myself. Besides, things go faster with two people."

"Then let's go, I'm starving."

Chris got up and joined Jill, who was already searching fridge, to make breakfast.

Leon sat drinking coffee at the kitchen table. Sherry had finished her Fruit Loops and Claire was pulling her hair into her infamous ponytail. She had on a bluish-green top and kaki pants. Leon cocked his head and stared at Claire. "Do you always have to have your hair like that?"

"One, yes I do. And two, I hope you're going like that." Claire responded.

"Huh?" Leon was clad in an undershirt and blue jeans. He had a pair of black socks on. "Your brother dresses like this. Why can't I get away with it."  
  


"Because you're not Chris." Claire said. "Also, he wears T-shirts. That's an undershirt, as in you wear that under your shirt."

Picky, picky." Leon said. "I'll go change." Leon got up and headed for the stairs.

When he was gone, Claire turned to Sherry. "I have him so well trained."

Sherry giggled. "Hey Claire, am I coming with you?"

"No." Claire said. "Kathy is taking you and the rest of the kids to D.C. You're going to the Natural History Museum, American History Museum, Air and Space. You're going to have a fun time."

"Will Rott be going too?" Sherry asked.

"Yes." Claire gave her a sly look. "Why?"

"Because, he's my friend." Sherry said defensively.

Claire knew full well what was happening. Sherry was growing up too fast and was beginning to notice boys. The only boy, however, had been Rott. She had heard from Leon what Rott had said the other night. Hell, she had seen it while everyone was at the old hideout. Now she had to face every parent's greatest fear. Sherry had a crush on Rott. Claire was about to say something when Leon covered her eyes with his hands.

"Peek-a-boo." Leon said.

Claire elbowed him in the stomach. "At your age. You're setting a bad example for Sherry." Claire saw that Leon had put on a white polo shirt. A car horn blared from outside. "That must be Kathy. Let's go."

Sherry and Claire grabbed their "Made In Heaven" jackets while Leon left his jacket behind. The trio walked outside to see Kathy pulled up next to the curb. The three girls were in the back and Rott was in the second seat. Sherry ran to the mini-van and hopped in next to Rott. Barry got out of the mini-van and walked up to Leon. He had on a dark-red shirt and black slacks.

"Hey, since Kathy is taking Sherry out, you have to give me a ride." He said.

"Why couldn't you ask Ark?" Leon asked.

"Because yours was the last house we were stopping at." Barry replied. "We still have a few minutes till we have to leave." Barry waved as Kathy honked and pulled away. "So, how was your first night here?" The coy looks he got told him more than he needed to know. "On second thought, don't say a word."

"I can guess what you did, Barry. You probably sent the girls to bed, put on some soft music, and had yourself a little candlelight dinner."

Barry rolled his eyes and turned to Chris, who was walking across the lawn between his house and Claire's. "You should talk. Your idea of a romantic evening is take-out food, a little necking, and then a trip to the bedroom."

"Doesn't it always end up there?" Leon asked. He got a sharp jab from Claire.

"I don't always think like that." Chris said. "I can be decent."

"Define decent." Claire said mockingly.

"Decent that I don't kick your ass for saying that." Chris turned to Barry. "I just came to say that we're leaving in a few minutes. Jill's calling the others now. I have a strong feeling someone's still asleep."

"OK." Just then Claire saw something glitter from under the right sleeve of Chris' brown jacket. "What's that?"

"Nothing." Chris covered his right arm, tapping his sleeve with his left index finger.

"You are such a terrible liar." Claire said. She walked up and grabbed her brother's arm.

"HEY!" Chris shouted.

"Uh huh." Claire said holding up his arm and pointing at the bracelet. "Since when did you start wearing jewelry?" 

"Since Jill bought it for me last night." Chris yanked his arm away. "I knew you would do this. Don't go telling everyone and Leon, no comments."

Leon put his hands in front of him. "I was just going to say that I wish Claire would buy me something like that."

Claire gave him a scowl. Chris looked at his friends. "Jill will be done soon. Get ready to move out." Chris turned and headed for his mini-van.

"Do me a favor." Barry said. "Don't tell anyone. I don't want Chris angry."

"Fine." Claire ran to her mini-van and jumped behind the wheel.

Leon got in the passenger seat. "I thought I was going to drive."

"I'll let you drive home." Claire replied.

"This is going to be a long ride." Barry groaned. 

"Good. It won't be long now. I thank you for your help." Wesker hit the off button on his cell phone and turned to Nicholai. "Soon those fools will be dead, and we will be heroes."

"And what if we fail?" Nicholai asked.

"I told Spencer that in the event the S.T.A.R.S. do survive, we'd have valuable battle data." Wesker replied. "That way we won't make the same mistakes twice. I know how to cover my back."

Nicholai looked at the gray building looming before him. "Has anyone told you that you are too smart, conniving, and manipulative for your own good?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Wesker walked up to the main entrance. "We must make ready for our friends. We will set the trap, and wait for the mice to scurry into it."

Nicholai closed his eyes. 'You better not live to regret this comrade.' He thought to himself. He slowly followed Wesker into the abandon factory.

The plan was simple. Nicholai was to stay in the security room. From there he could monitor the S.T.A.R.S. progress and report to Wesker. Wesker would then release and B.O.W.s and sent them after the S.T.A.R.S. At a certain point, Wesker would take over at the security room. Nicholai would start the escape train while Wesker set the self-destruct sequence. If this plan went successfully, the greatest threat to Umbrella would be gone.

Wesker checked the cameras. "These seem to be in working order. The creatures are in place, and so are we."

Nicholai took his seat in front of an electronic map. A red dot on the map corresponded to the image displayed on a monitor that sat beneath it. Nicholai switched to another camera. The dots changed to match the image. "I should have no trouble tracking them." He said.

Wesker smiled before asking Nicholai something odd. "Are Redfield and Valentine a couple?"

Nicholai was caught off guard. "I'm not really sure. In Atlanta they were spotted together, but there could have been another explanation. Why do you ask?"

"Knowledge is power." Wesker replied. "If you know your enemies weaknesses, then you know how to beat them. When I was still in S.T.A.R.S., those two were close. Yet they never were quite committed to each other. I knew if those two ever became a couple, it would be a serious problem. I later came to find out that they had grown closer during X-Day. After that I do not know. I need to know that information. With it I can beat them."

"Come to think of it, I think they are." Nicholai said. "I shadowed them in Gabesville. They acted very much like a couple. When they were confronted with the Nemesis, Miss Valentine was scared. Mr. Redfield looked concerned. He was especially offended by a certain comment I made. I even heard Miss Valentine mention Mr. Redfield a number of times in Raccoon City. It can be assumed that they are together."

"Then I can use that to my advantage." Wesker gave a menacing laugh. "And I will enjoy it."

The group was escorted into a briefing room. They took their seats as Major Peterson and Carl stood next to a screen. Carl began the briefing. "Last night we broke into Umbrella's network to see what they were doing. We looked into Project X. It's amazing that Umbrella considers you such a huge threat. Anyway, we found something that may be of interest to you."

Peterson dimmed the lights and activated the projector. He pointed to the document that was on the screen. "This appears to be a memo to a factory in Ohio. Basically it tells them to start producing Tyrants. I read what you have on Tyrants and this could be big trouble. We crosschecked the location of the factory with the list in Redfields laptop to see if this was true. The factory in question is near Tiffin."

Carl continued. "We pulled out all the data in Chris' laptop and got some floor plans. According to the memo the factory will be empty for the next few days while materials and workers are being gathered. The only people should be workers renovating the place. We plan on striking this afternoon. You will be dropped off at the front door. What you do from there is up to you. There should be no resistance, so this should be easy."

"According to what I had, that factory should be closed down." Chris said.

"Looks like Umbrella's having a grand re-opening of the worst kind." Jeff said.

Ark spoke up. "How hard was it to get this?"

"We had to go deep into the network to find it." Carl said. "I case it is a trap, you'll have a back-up squad to help you out. I know it sounds to good to be true, but we can't take any chances."

"I understand." Chris said. "You can't risk passing this up in case this may be true. We have to go. Even if we're wrong, that factory has to be destroyed."

"Good." Peterson said. "Sergeant Monroe will meet you at the armory to give you your weapons. Dismissed."

"Welcome to my favorite place on the base." Monroe had set up a table on which he had weapons scattered about. "The stuff you had was good, but this is better. With what we will give you, nothing will stand in your way." He picked up a S.T.A.R.S. Berretta. "Just like we use. However, If you want something with stopping power take this." He held up a .45. "Smith and Western .45 Semi-automatic pistol. This baby can also be equipped with a palm-activated laser sight and silencer."

"We'll take both pistols." Chris said. "The Berretta with be our primary pistol. The .45 will act as secondary. What about automatic weapons?"

"Got ya covered." Monroe held up an assault rifle. "M16A2 Semi-auto rifle with M203 Grenade Launcher attachment. We have several grenade rounds. I believe you are familiar with the Standard, Flame, and Acid rounds. We don't have Freeze or Anti-B.O.W. rounds. We do have three others. We got Shrapnel, Cluster, and Flash rounds. Shrapnel rounds will sent out sharp pieces of metal, just find some cover before firing. Cluster rounds will release small explosives, like a carpet bomb. Flash rounds will send out a strong flash that will temporarily blind any living thing. It will knock out cameras by releasing metal filaments that will confuse the camera."

"This means that we can all have grenade launchers." Jill said. "Kind of like a two-for-one."

"Glad you like that." Monroe said. He held up a pair of pistols. "M100P Automatic machine pistols. You can have some fun with these babies. Now on to the Magnums. The Colts you have are good, but I prefer this." He lifted a large Desert Eagle. "This baby is a Desert Eagle .50 cal. It's loud, but if you hit your target it's the last thing it will hear. I saw someone shoot a dummy with this thing in the throat. Decapitated that damn thing. You get hit by this, you'll be lucky if you just loose an arm or leg."

"We need a sniper rifle." Chris said.

Monroe nodded and grabbed a large sniper rifle. "This is the PSG-1. It's the best sniper rifle we got. It looks big, but it's light." He then held up what looked like a small bazooka. "This is a LAW, Light Artillery Weapon. This can take out lightly armored vehicles from a short range. Only problem is you get one shot. You miss you're fucked. Now this is my favorite." Monroe lifted up a large gun from behind the table. "This is a M429 SAW Squad Assault Rifle. Either uses a chain or clip. Fully automatic, just fire like you're watering the yard. This thing can cause a lot of damage."

"Good." Chris said. "Give one to Carlos and another to Janet. These will be good against Tyrants."

Barry was scanning the room when something caught his eye. "Oh yes, I always wanted to shoot one of these." His gaze fell upon a large rifle, larger than the SAW.

"That's a M60 chain gun. Fires up to 500 rounds a minute, but I wouldn't suggest doing that." Monroe said.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Because," Barry replied, "The barrel will get red-hot and melt. This is what I need."

"Get two." Jess said. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun, old man."

"I'll see what I can do." Monroe said. "About the shotguns, the only one's we have here are combat shotguns for the MPs. We had some Custom Westerns ordered for you. They're in the back. That's is for the weapons. The only thing we have to deal with is the ammo."

Chris picked up the Berretta and unloaded the clip. "I need hollow-point bullets, preferably armor-piercing. I also want Slag shells for the shotguns. What do you have for explosives?"

"A man that knows his weapons." Monroe said. "As for explosives, we got grenades, chaff grenades, stun grenades, flame grenades, any grenade you want. We got Claymores, C4, trip-wire bombs, and remote bombs. It goes boom, we got it. Any type of rocket launcher you want for those Tyrants we can give you. Hell, we'll give you a fucking Abrams tank to take those bastards out." Monroe pointed to the back of the armory. "Major has something he wants me to show Chris, Jill, James, and Ada. The rest of you stay here."

Monroe led his party to a room. On top of a set of crates lay several objects covered by some rags. Monroe removed the rags to reveal two guns that reminded Chris of the rail-guns from the movie _Eraser_.

"These are smaller models of the…" Monroe began.

Jill cut him off. "The Paracelcus Sword."

"How did you know that?" Monroe was shocked.

"I fired the original at Raccoon City. It was the only way I could kill the Nemesis." Jill replied.

"Why are you showing only us?" Chris asked.

"Because you four seem to be the leaders of your group." Monroe said. "And because these are top secret. No one can know they exist. In fact, they don't. Major Peterson went through a lot of grief to get these here. Only eight of these exist. You want something that can take out a Tyrant, these will do the job."

"How does it work?" Ada asked.

"Simple, it fires an aluminum round at high speeds along a magnetic "rail," generated by the weapon." Chris said. "At least that's what I've read in magazines. I also read that these rounds can go through just about anything."

"Correct." Monroe said. "This gun can penetrate the armor on any tank ever built. These will have no problem taking a Tyrant out. That's all."

The team got the weapons and ammo and headed for a supply building. There they would get their uniforms. Everyone had Berrettas, .45s, and M16A2s. Claire, Rebecca, Eliza, and Kelly got M100Ps. Claire also got the PSG-1. Chris had his double-barrel shotgun and his Colt Python. The other had a Custom Western or a Desert Eagle .50 cal. They also got assorted grenade rounds, explosives, and six inch combat knifes that looked like miniature machetes. Chris had passed up on the heavy weapons; this was to be an easy mission. The vans pulled up to the supply building. The team got out and walked inside.

"You must be here for the uniforms." The woman said. "We have them right here. There're rooms in the back to change." She called out everyone's name, handing him or her each a black duffle bag. The group when back to see their new uniforms. 

Chris stood admiring his uniform. He had on a white T-shirt and a pair of navy blue dress pants. He also had on, by his request, a pair of Northwest Territory hiking boots. The most impressive part was the jacket. It was navy blue. His first name was displayed above his left breast and his last name above his right. On the left sleeve just below the shoulder was an Army patch. On the right sleeve just below the shoulder was a S.T.A.R.S. patch. S.T.A.R.S. was also sown across the back, with the symbol for S.T.A.R.S. underneath. 'Peterson had put a lot of thought into this.' He thought. Chris closed his eyes. He swore he was back in Raccoon City, in the locker room. He could hear Forest's jokes, and hear Enrico respond to them. He could hear Edward, Joseph, and Richard hounding Brad. He could hear Rebecca nervously talking to Barry. He could even swear he heard Jill calling his name, putting her hand on his shoulder, telling him to wake up. Chris snapped out of his dream to see Jill shaking his shoulder.

"Glad you could come back to Earth." She said. "For a minute there I thought you had gone into a coma."

"Just thinking back to the old days." Chris replied. "You look good, but the necklace is a little too much."

Jill laughed. She had on the same outfit as Chris, except for the black T-shirt and beret, which had the S.T.A.R.S. symbol on it. "Same to you."

Chris pulled out a pair of shades from his pocket. They had been in the bag. He put them on a looked at Jill. "Well?"

"You look like a nicer version Wesker."

"All I need to do now is dye my hair blond and pour grease on it and I'll be fine."

"So what's the plan?"

"We'll decide on the way there. According to our information we should have as much time as we need. However, I have a bad feeling about this."

"What kind of feeling?"

"That we're going through hell." Chris looked down at the floor. "Let's go, the others are waiting." Chris and Jill left, both expecting the worse.

Author's Comments: The trap has been set, the bait taken. Now the S.T.A.R.S. are about to walk into a deadly situation. Good thing they're armed for the job. Did you check out the firepower? Talk about heavy weapons. By the way, all weapons mentioned either exist in Resident Evil or are weapons used by the U.S. military. I should know. I had to take apart and reassemble a M16A2, SAW, and M60 for a R.O.T.C. class I'm taking right now. And what about the rail-guns? A blast from the past for sure. Look for those puppies to be used later. Plus we got new uniforms. How fitting that the S.T.A.R.S. logo be used. Well, let's see what happens next.

In the next chapter the mission is underway. What new perils await the S.T.A.R.S.? What new horrors does Wesker have ready to spring on them? What will Chris' reaction be to Wesker? How will Wesker use Chris' relationship with Jill? Will all be destroyed? When will I shut up? Find out the answers to all these questions (except the last one) in RE Armageddon: Part IV, Chapter 10- Oh God… 


	10. Oh God

Disclaimer: One more time. Capcom owns Resident Evil and the characters, creatures, and games associated with the series. This is a work of fan-fiction written by me and based on the series. That is all.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part IV- Unexpected Alliance Chapter 10- Oh God

Written by: Striker

Chris and Jill stepped out of the building to find the others waiting. There were many responses to Chris' shades, but only Stan spoke. "He's only been in the Army for one day and he already thinks he's a bad ass."

Chris took off his shades and stared at his friend. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to get bored." Stan replied. "I was ordered to meet you here. We leave now. Barry's wife has already been notified. The sooner this mission is completed, the better."

"Why are you here?" Chris asked. "I'm a pilot too."

"No, you're a Captain. It's my job to get you there and bring you home. Now let's go." Stan got into a jeep parked near the vans. "See you at the helipad." The jeep roared off.

"Here we go again." James said.

As the group got into the vans, Chris pulled Rebecca aside. "Here." He gave her a plastic Zip-Lock bag.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"I have a feeling that this is a trap." Chris looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I think Wesker may be involved. If he is, then this may be to our advantage. Keep this between us, got it."

"Then what's this bag for?"

"You'll see. Now let's go." Chris and Rebecca got into one of the vans. The vehicles headed for the waiting helicopters.

The Chinooks hummed softly through the sky. One contained Chris and his half of the S.T.A.R.S. The other held James and his half of the S.T.A.R.S. It was decided that the team would be split into two teams. Chris' team would be Alpha and James' team would be Bravo. James had been made Captain of Bravo team. When the team arrived, Alpha would take one side of the factory and Bravo would take the other side.

Stan stared nervously at Chris, who was checking the clip in his Berretta. "You better be careful with that. Ever see the movie _Goldfinger_? One shot and we'll get sucked out the hole."

"You watch too much TV." Chris replied. "Besides, I know what I'm doing. You just concentrate on flying."

"I'd feel better if you put that away." Stan checked his position on the GPS unit installed in the cockpit. "Why did you bring all those weapons? From what I heard this was to be easy."

"Nothing's easy Stan. You should know that. Murphy's Law."

Stan shook his head. "You and that fate crap. You believe that way too much. You know what I say, shit happens. Cause and effect, things happen because we make them happen, not because some outside force makes it happen. You have to understand that."

"You always were the one to be practical. Believe what you want, and I'll believe what I want." Chris looked back at his team. Most were doing what he was, checking their weapons. Jill saw Chris and smiled.

"So you finally got yourself a girlfriend." Stan looked at Chris. "How long and how serious?"

Chris turned forward. "Unofficially for awhile, officially for a few days. And I'd say it's pretty serious. Maybe after Umbrella is through we'll take the next step."

"The old ball-and-chain. I know that too well." Stan held up his left hand. A wedding band was around his ring finger.

"When?" Chris was interested.

"A while ago." Stan replied. "Name's Suzan. She's a nice girl. We met three years ago got married last year. Sometimes things are rough, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Guess you have something at stake too." Chris said. "Just another reason Umbrella has to go."

Wesker stood behind Nicholai in the security room. "They will be here soon. I just received word from our lookout that two helicopters left D.C. over two hours ago. We should make ready."

"Fine," Nicholai replied, "But does that thing have to be here?" Heavy breathing came from the corner of the room where a large figure stood in the shadows.

Wesker grinned. "Don't worry Nicholai, he won't harm you. In fact he's coming with me."

"You speak as if that thing were a brother."

"In a way, he is. We're both bio-weapons after all." Wesker turned to leave. "Release the creatures near the entrance. They seem hungry." Wesker snapped his fingers and the dark creature followed him out.

Nicholai shivered. How he had ended up in this situation he didn't know. Things had been going so well in the beginning. Now the situation was spinning out of control. He knew he was playing a deadly game, but Nicholai knew he was fucked no matter what he did. Wesker's obsession with Chris and Jill was disturbing. Nicholai wanted so much to kill Carlos, but it wasn't the only thing he thought of. Wesker seemed bent on killing off his foes no matter the cost. The fact that he had so monster following him around like a dog was also disturbing. "I just pray I live through this." He said as he hit the release button.

Chris scanned the entrance. The rest of the team secured their weapons and prepared to move in. "Watch yourselves, this could get ugly." Chris and James approached the doors and tested them.

"This is odd." James said. "Shouldn't these be locked?"

Chris shook his head. "I knew this would be a setup. Guess we'll just have to blow up their plans again." The team entered and passed the front desk.

"The hall splits up ahead." James said. "I'll take my team left."

"Be careful." Chris said. "Who knows what's in here." No sooner had he said that than the sound of scurrying could be heard. It was accompanied by a sound that sounded like a wet washcloth being thrown on the ground.

"I would like to ask, but I probably don't want to know the answer." Ark said.

Jill raised her gun. "I know what some of those things are. Either Drain Demons or Brain Suckers."

"What's a Drain Demon?" Janet asked.

"Think of a giant insect with heavy armor and likes to suck your brains out." Jill said. "My advice is to kick them on their backs and shoot their stomachs."

Soon six Drain Demons appeared, accompanied by eight greenish creatures that resembled giant frogs.

"Gamma Hunters." Jill said.

"I call them dead meat." Claire said. She pulled out her M100Ps and fired at one of the Gamma Hunters. It squealed as its body was punctured with bullets. It stumbled and fell forward. Claire stood in shock at the size of the exit holes. "I could have used this ammo a long time ago."

Two Drain Demons broke right. Chris, Leon, and Barry followed them. Chris and Leon fired on one. The creature's thick shell and fast speed made it hard to hit. The Drain Demon then pounced of Chris. It took all his strength not to go down. He could see the drill-like mouth and its hungry, yellow eyes. Chris held the creature back with his left arm while he pointed his M16A2 at the thing's belly. He fired. The force of the bullets knocked the Demon on its back. Leon rushed up and pumped two rounds from his Custom Western into it. Barry, meanwhile, saw this. He then saw the other Drain Demon coming towards him.

"Fuck this." Barry whipped out his Desert Eagle .50 cal. And took aim. "This better work like Monroe said." Barry fired. The boom was ear shattering. The .50 cal. round tore through the Drain Demon's shell, exiting its stomach. The monster collapsed as its bodily fluids poured out. "This is heavy artillery." Barry said in shock.

Rebecca and Kelly were busy firing on two Drain Demons with their M100Ps. "We may have to flip them over." Kelly said. One reared up to pounce on Kelly.

"Down."

Kelly ducked as Ada fired several shots from her Berretta. The bullets impacted the creature's eye and slammed through the brain. It squealed and fell dead. "Thanks." Kelly said.

"No problem." Ada replied. She holstered her Berretta and moved to another target.

"Let's get this one together." Rebecca said. Kelly nodded. The women waited for second Drain Demon to lunge. Rebecca sidestepped to the left and with Kelly kicked it. The combine force sent the monster on its back. It thrashed wildly, trying to right itself. Rebecca raised her machine pistols and fired until they ran dry. "That ought to teach you. HEY!" She looked at her left wrist. A pink, sticky, tongue was wrapped around it. She turned to see the Gamma Hunter that had her.

Carlos saw this and reacted immediately. "Keep your tongue to yourself." He said as he drew his knife. He brought it down, severing the Hunter's tongue. The Gamma Hunter's bleeding tongue shot back into its mouth. It let out a horrible scream. "You all right?" Carlos asked Rebecca.

"Fine." Rebecca grabbed her M16A2 and fired a grenade round into the Gamma Hunter's open mouth. The creature swallowed the round and looked at its stomach seconds before it was blown from the inside out. Pieces of it flew everywhere.

"Shit." Jess gawked as the Hunter exploded. What could have been its liver smacked into his right leg. "Jesus." He turned to see another Gamma Hunter take a swipe at him. He dodged and fired off a shot from his Desert Eagle. The .50 cal. round tore through the Hunter's midsection and exited the back, obliterating the spinal cord. The round continued and hit a second Gamma Hunter in its left arm, tearing it off. Its howls of pain were silenced by a short burst from Jeff's M16A2.

"This sure is fun." Jeff said. He turned and fired a flame round at another Gamma Hunter. Its chest exploded into flame and it fell. Jess just nodded.

A Drain Demon and two Gamma Hunters were approaching Max, Rick, and Janet. "I got this one." Janet said. She pulled out her Desert Eagle and fired it at the Drain Demon. The results were like Barry's. Rick leveled his Custom Western and pumped two shells into his Hunter. The beast fell in a shower of blood. 

Max had a more difficult time. His Hunter had leapt almost on top of him. It then opened its mouth to swallow him. "Oh no you don't." Max growled. He shoved his M16A2 into the Gamma Hunter's mouth and pulled the trigger. "I hope you like hot lead." The back of the Hunter's head was blown out. It swayed before falling back.

Ark backed up, baiting the Drain Demon he was facing. On his signal Eliza pulled a pin on a grenade and rolled it under the creature. The explosion flipped the Demon on its back. Ark then pulled out his pistols and fired into the Demon's body. "These aren't so tough." He said. 

Eliza smiled back. "Especially if they're stupid."

James ducked a swipe from a Gamma Hunter. "Back off." He fired several rounds from his rifle into the Hunter. Ada joined in with a blast from her Custom Western. James turned to Chris as the monster fell. "There's only one left. You want it?"

"Why not." Chris said.

"I'll help." Before Chris could react, Jill fired an acid round at the Gamma Hunter's face. It screamed as its eyes were dissolved. "All yours."

Chris pulled out his shotgun and fired point-blank. The heavy slag shells he had loaded crashed into the creature's head, ripping the top of it off. Chris stood over the mutilated body and holstered his shotgun. "Let's move out. If you find anything that is not human, kill it. Also, watch your backs. I have a feeling we're being watched."

Nicholai sat in the security room. The battle had ended faster than he though. "Wesker won't like this." He watched as the team split into two. "I better report in." He picked up his radio and switched it on. "Wesker, the group has split up. Redfield's group is heading your way."

"Good." Came Wesker's voice. "Make sure the other team has a hard time surviving. I'll deal with Redfield's little party myself. How did the welcoming committee go?"

"The S.T.A.R.S. slaughtered them all." Nicholai responded.

"No surprise. Those B.O.W.s were so obsolete. See you later." Wesker's radio went silent.

Nicholai set his radio down. "They are better armed than I thought. No matter, you will still die." Nicholai proceeded to track James' group. "Welcome to my lair said the spider to the fly." He smiled as he hit a release switch.

Bravo team kept a tight formation. James didn't want anyone to get ambushed or separated. The dimly lit hallways didn't make him feel any more comfortable. He also had the feeling that someone was watching him. They came to a junction. "Jeff, Jess, check it out."

"Right." Jeff said. He and Jess moved silently ahead. Jess took the left corner while he took the right. He peered around the corner by saw no one. He was about to turn away when he saw something move in the shadows. "What the?"

THUMP, THUMP. THUMP, THUMP. THUMP, THUMP. THUMP, THUMP.

"What's that?" Kelly asked.

"You got me Kell." Max said. He raised his rifle and saw Jeff slowly backing up. "What's wrong man?" He asked.

"I think I saw something. And there it is." Jeff pointed to the ceiling. Two large, black spiders ran across the ceiling. Three more ran out form the hall Jeff had been checking.

"Just like Raccoon." Ada said.

Janet aimed her M16A2 at the spiders. "I don't suppose anyone has any bug spray."

"Left it at home." Jess said.

"Shoot them." James ordered. In a hail of gunfire, the spiders were reduced to bloody masses. The two on the ceiling fell to the ground, landing on their backs. Their legs folded up in a position of death. "This doesn't make any sense." James said. "Why didn't we see any guards? And few monsters and that's it. This place can't be contaminated. Someone had to bring these things here. Keep moving and look out." The team continued on, failing to see the camera that had caught the battle.

Chris nervously edged towards the door. Jill covered the hallway. The Alphas had split up to cover more ground. It was a sweep to ensure that any more surprises didn't spring up on them. Chris nodded to Jill. She nodded back and he pushed open the door. The room appeared to be for cutting metal. Various cutting equipment dotted the room. "All clear." Suddenly he heard a yelp from Jill. He bolted from the room to find Wesker behind Jill, his hand around her throat. "Wesker." Chris growled, raising his rifle.

"Drop your weapon or she dies." Wesker looked at the necklace around Jill's neck. "This is so pretty. It must have cost a bundle. Now drop your weapon or she dies."

Chris lowered his M16A2 and tossed it to his side. "Let her go."

"Your Berretta too." Wesker ordered. Chris complied, taking his Berretta and dropping it in front of him. "Now kick it away." Wesker barked. Chris kicked the gun. It stopped halfway between. Wesker flashed a wicked smile. "Good boy. I knew you would obey. We don't want anything to happen to your precious Jill."

"You're a coward Wesker, hiding behind me." Jill snapped.

"Shut up." Wesker replied. "Neither of you are in any position to make such comments."

Chris had his eyes fixed on Wesker. "Hurt her and I'll tear your throat out."

"I'd watch my mouth." Wesker sneered. "It would be a shame if her beautiful neck was crushed."

A smile spread on Chris' face. "And I'd watch your back." Wesker heard the sound of two guns being cocked behind his head. "I have friends."

Wesker turned to see Barry and Carlos with Berrettas inches from his head. He turned back to Chris. "Bravo Redfield, you seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"Isn't it funny how history has a way of repeating itself." Chris said. "This kind of reminds me of the Spencer Estate."

"But this time I have a bargaining chip." Wesker spat. Unknown to him, Jill had slid her foot so it lined up with his groin. She rocketed her foot up, catching Wesker by surprise. The next few seconds seemed like slow motion. Wesker doubled up and Jill sprinted away. She bent down, scooped up Chris' Berretta, and spun on her heels. At the same time Chris reached behind his back and pulled out his .45. He leveled it at Wesker just as Jill joined him.

"Isn't life a bitch?" Chris teased. "Just when things seem like they're going your way, your plans get fucked up."

Wesker held his groin and breathed deeply. He shook with rage. It didn't help when he heard the sounds of other weapons being cocked behind him. He turned to see all the Alphas in their sights. "You think you can kill me. I"LL SHOW YOU!" Wesker rushed Chris with alarming speed. He knocked Jill to the side and wrapped his right hand around Chris' throat. "Time for you to die. Now no one can save you."

Meanwhile Bravo continued their sweep. Rick stopped and stretched his back. Something on the ceiling caught his eye. He saw the blinking red light of a security camera. "James, we're on candid camera." He pointed to the camera.

"Shit." James wasted no time blasting the camera. "I knew we were being watched. We have to warn Chris. Let's go." Bravo team ran off to find Chris.

"NO!" Nicholai yelled as the monitor went dead. "This is not good." He grabbed his radio. "Wesker, they know we're here."

"What?" Wesker turned to his radio. Nicholai's warning caught his attention. Chris took the opportunity and grabbed his combat knife with his right hand. He brought the knife across his body and stabbed. Wesker barely caught the glint of the blade before it penetrated his right kidney. Chris pulled the knife out as Wesker collapsed from the pain. "You bastard." Wesker chocked. "You'll pay for that." Wesker got up and covered the wound with his left hand. He staggered down the hall, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Chris stared at the bloody knife in his hand. "Rebecca, get over here." Rebecca walked over to Chris. "Give me that bag." Chris took the plastic bag and placed the knife in it. He handed the bag to Rebecca. "Don't loose this."

"OK." Rebecca said. "Why do you want this?"

"Because," Chris said, "With Wesker's blood, we can find out what kind of virus he was infected with and find a cure. Trust me." He looked at Jill. "You all right?"

"A little shaken, but I'm alright." She replied. "I never want to go through that again."

"Chris, should we get James?" Barry asked.

"Looks like we don't have to." Eliza said.

James ran up to Chris. "We're being watched. This whole place is wired with surveillance cameras. This is a trap."

"I know." Chris responded. "We just had a run-in with Wesker. I injured him, but that won't stop him. We have to finish him off."

"How do we find him?" Ada asked.

"Follow the blood." Jill pointed to the blood trail Wesker had left.

"Time to kill that snake." Chris said. He grabbed his M16A2 while Jill retrieved her weapons. The team then followed the trail.

After a while the trail stopped. The team saw Wesker standing at an intersection. "I'm glad you followed." He said. "I would be so disappointed if you ran."

Chris was about to say something when a large shape appeared behind Wesker. "I'd turn around Wesker. You have company."

"Oh yes, I know." Wesker motioned to the creature to move forward. To everyone's amazement and terror a large Tyrant moved next to Wesker. It was ten feet tall and clad in a black trenchcoat. Its bald, gray head was that of a Finished Tyrant. Its right arm was that of a Nemesis, complete with black, fingerless glove and tentacle. Its left arm, however, was that of an Unfinished Tyrant. The claws were shorter, about five feet long, and gleamed in the light. It let out a thunderous roar as its eyes fixed on the S.T.A.R.S.

"Oh God." Jill said.

"This is the Nemesis II." Wesker said. "It is the ultimate killing machine, designed with all the best features of the past three Tyrant classes." He turned to the monster. "Those are your targets," Wesker said, "Kill them." The Nemesis II slowly began to advance on the S.T.A.R.S.

Chris readied his rifle. "Great."

At that moment, we were looking death in the face. This would only prove to be a glimpse at the horrible creatures Umbrella had spawned. Fate had thrown everything it could at us. Now this would be our greatest test. If we lived or died would rely on our abilities and will to survive. Few times have I truly been terrified. This would prove to be one of those times. Now the rest of my team and I would have to fight our fear and get the job done.

Author's Comments: The mother of all cliffhangers. Aren't I so cruel to end Part IV this way? Oh well, this will just make you have to read Part V. Ha, Ha, Ha. I am EVIL. What about the hostage scene? Little poetic, isn't it? Wesker finds himself in the same position Chris found himself in during Resident Evil. And what about Stan? Looks like he's a married man. On a side note, I'm not sure if the Gamma Hunters can shoot out their tongues. If not, consider these Gamma Hunters new and improved. Also, if you find it a little hard to believe that Wesker could be hurt by a kick in the groin or a knife to the kidney, then just remember this. This is my story; I can do what I want. Besides, that knife plays a big roll in the next Part. Speaking of which, what is the next part?"

We are one Part removed from the final battle. Only one Part remains. That Part will be the final countdown to Armageddon. In the first chapter of Part V, the S.T.A.R.S. must battle the Nemesis II. Will they be able to stop this new walking nightmare? Find out in RE Armageddon: Part V, Chapter 1- Battle For Survival.


End file.
